Inseparables Can't Separate
by Pilargirl
Summary: Niley wer maried 16 years but split up. A year after the break up Miley wakes up in the same bed as Nick after a night she cant remember. What happens when the outcome of that night brings Niley together again? Future Fic. Niley. Loe. Story Summary
1. Prologue

**INSEPARABLES CAN'T SEPARATE**

By Pilar Rodríguez

_A/N: I was really shock by the lack of enthusiasm for this sequel but some people really wanted it so I'm giving it a try._

**Prologue**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

There's a moment, when you're not awake but you're not asleep. When you think you're dreaming but you actually have a say in what you imagine. Sometimes, like today, I would wake up and feel the safety that I had missed so much in the past year. Sometimes I thought I could still feel his strong arms around me, protecting me from anything that could ever hurt me. But today, it was unbelievably real, I could even smell his scent and I could seriously feel his right arm resting over my hip. As I started waking up I realize that, I wasn't dreaming or imagining a thing, I turned around and took my right hand to my mouth.

"Oh. My. God!" I shouted as I wrapped the blanket around my body and jumped of the bed. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He stirred slightly but didn't wake up; he was never a light sleeper. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, the shock was already long gone and now I was angry. His eyes opened and stared at me, shock shinning through them and an expression that seemed to say 'what-the-hell' on his pale face. "Please tell me it's not what it looks like?" I asked, not realizing how stupid the actual question was.

He sat up and looked at both of us and, then, around the room, where most of our clothes were thrown around everywhere. "The last thing I remember was offering you a lift in my limo and getting into a fight while we drank our second…or more like forth…bottle of…wait what was it we were drinking?" the man stood up, wrapping the other blanket around his waist. "Do you still have any of my clothes or did you burn everything I didn't take?"

"Don't make this into one of your little Jokes, Nicholas Grey! I need to know if we slept together last night…" I told him angrily.

Like always, he used his sarcastic self, "What do you want me to say, Miley? Common, even you can add up two and two…it's pretty obvious we had…"

"Mum are you okay?" shouted Sarah, my sixteen-year-old daughter, knocking on the door of the room. Nick was about to speak but I covered his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. Wake your brothers and sisters up, will you?" I told her.

"Sure," she shouted back from behind the door.

"I can't believe this is happening!" I said, sitting down on my king size bed. Nick remained standing putting with a smirk on his face.

"Stop being a drama queen, Miley! We slept together, big deal! By law, we're still married," Nick laughed. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"No, I married Nick Grey 17 years ago on a beautiful beach where he told me he'd be there for me always and forever. You're not that guy anymore, you haven't been for a long time and that's exactly why I'm making a 'big deal' out of this, 'cause I'm trying with all of my strength to live my life and this fake version of what used to be a person I would die for keeps showing up and not letting me."

"Miley, I..."

I almost saw a glint of my old husband there. The one who would come home early to be with his kids, the one who would sit next to me when something went wrong, the one who would hug me all night and make me wake up with the biggest smile in the morning. But it disappeared almost as soon as it had come. I grabbed a few of my clothes and looked at him before going to the bathroom.

"There's some of your clothes in your old wall drove. Put something on and go out the back door. Don't let the kids see you and I mean it, just leave quietly," I told him.

I turned on the shower and let the water fall in company of my tears. My Nick was there somewhere but one year ago I had realized that he was hidden too deeply. I cried and with every tear I had a little less hope that the man I loved would ever come back.

**It's a prologue**

**That's why it's so short**

**If you want me to continue**

**Review**

**If you don't**

**I'll leave it as a one-shot or delete it**

**So...**

**I you want it**

**CLICK THE BUTTON**


	2. C1: Breaking Slowly

_**A/N: Guys, I've got to say I'm overwhelmed with the amount of feedback. I mean, who gets so many reviews for just one prologue? I don't know if I mentioned it in the first chapter but this is the third part of a Niley trilogy so if you haven't read the first two, you probably should. They're not really that long. Please, keep up the reviews and I'll keep the chapters coming, you know it's my source of inspiration. Anyway, heard about Miley getting a tattoo with 'Justin's' initials. I love Miley, I seriously do, but I think she's a little too young – well, it's none of my business anyway, I just would like to save her all the crap she's gonna get from the press and stuff.**_

**Chapter 1 – Breaking slowly...  
**

**Nick P.O.V**

_2 months after the prologue..._

_We are laughing. The night was wonderful and she's holding the golden statue in her hand. I look at her with pride and smile. After 14 years we're still so happy that it's unbelievable. I keep on driving through the dark road as Miley asks me to put on connects three new CD; I can't believe that we're still going strong, last year we broke the amount of CD's written by a group. I kneel down and grab the CD, I go back up to put it into the...The yellow light leaves me blind, the next thing I hear is the huge bashing sound and a scream from Miley._

_..._

I sat up quickly, sweat running down my face. I swore under my breath and got out of bed, looking at the clock and realizing that I had to pick up the kids in an hour. I grabbed my slippers and went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I was still young, my face hadn't changed that much, but my eyes had changed, they were sad and tired; just like Miley had told me times after the accident.

---_Flashback---_

_I came into the house slowly, trying to not wake anyone up. It was late and I knew I'd have a lot of explaining to do but, Troy Bolton (A/N: can't use the real name) offered some drink and I really couldn't say no, besides it's not like they really needed me here. _

_I walked in and someone turned the lights on with two claps, 'Oh shit' I thought. That's when I saw Miley, sitting on the staircase, two bags resting to her left. She looked up at me like I was a stranger, her eyes were distant; she looked like she was in another universe. _

"_I'm going to go up to bed," I told her flatly, moving closer to the stairs._

"_You're not even going to use the, 'I'm sorry I'm late'?" she asked incredulously._

"_Miley, I'm tired, I'm not dealing with this now," I said a little angrily._

"_To bad, 'because I'm dealing with this here and now," she spoke as she stood up and walked up to me. "Do you even remember what day it is today, or are you too drunk?_

"_Honestly," I started. "I'm not too drunk but I've got more important things to think about than what day it is today."_

"_You're a jerk," Miley spat at me. I looked at her confused, what was so important about today. I had left early in the morning, maybe I had to pick up the kids or something._

"_Look, if it was my turn to pick up the kids, I'm sorry, I'll do it tomorrow," I told her. And then she did something I did not expect; she slapped me._

"_Twelve years ago, I gave birth to two beautiful boys; twins. We called them Joey and Will and their father always loved them but suddenly decided that he'd just forget their twelfth birthday! The party started at four, Sarah gave up first, she realized you weren't coming an hour later. Then Des, an EIGHT year old noticed. Finally the twins gave up on you and went to bed at 9. And I had to carry Lil up to bed because she had fallen asleep waiting for you. I never wanted to have that many kids but you always said that as long as we loved them we were just creating lives which wouldn't have to suffer or be very unhappy. You just failed your five kids today; and you've failed me the hardest."_

_Something in me broke when she said those words. Something deep inside of me that was covered with many layers of proof about the jerk I had been for the past ten months. But, the deeper it was, the more it hurt and right then I was in severe pain._

"_Miley, I never..."_

"_I miss you," she said softly as she sobbed. "You didn't get hurt in that car accident, it was me who nearly died, but since that day I haven't seen my Nick. Sometimes, just sometimes, I think you're there when I see you playing with Lil or talking to the twins, but then you turn around and I smile at you and the glistening in the eyes of the man I married has disappeared. I can't do this anymore; I can't continue sharing my bed with a complete stranger."_

_I wanted to cry, I was trying so hard not to. "So, that's it? You just want the divorce?"_

"_No," she said. "I'm not gonna divorce you, I'm not going to marry and forget about you – somewhere, deep inside of that fort you've built, is the Nick that I love and if there's any hope of that fort breaking, any hope at all, I still want to be Miley Stuart-Grey. But I can't continue seeing you living in this house, hurting our kids. I'm sorry._

"_So am I," I said. I looked at the two bags and looked at her, asking if they were for me, she nodded in understanding. I picked them up and walked away; without even trying to fight for what meant everything to me._

_---End of Flashback---_

I looked at the picture on the side of the mirror. It had been taking before the accident, before the family drifted apart.

Miley and I stood at the back, smiling over all our children. Miley was holding Lilly Miley Grey in her arms; she was smaller when she was three. We all called her Lil, to avoid any confusion in between her and Miley's best friend, who she was named after. She was five now and a hyper little thing, too. She had beautiful light brown hair and my chocolate eyes. She had a skinny face with a pointy nose and was of a kid and amiable nature. She was my little treasure.

In front of us stood the twins. Will Kevin and Joey Frank Grey. It had been a surprise to have them, they came 3 years after Sarah and they were two jokers, a lot like their uncle Joe. They both looked identical except for the fact that Will had freckles and Joey didn't. They both had curly dark hair and chocolate eyes, they were tall and sporty and both promised to be heartbreakers when they grew older; at the age of thirteen, they already had a reputation.

To the left of the twins stood Destiny Sally Grey, a petite light haired eight-year-old, now 9-year old. She was quite shy and reserved, a lot like I had been in the early years of my life. She had wavy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, identical to those of Miley. She was the smartest 9-year-old I had ever met, and extremely witty. There was a world outside and she was determined to know everything about it.

Then, to the far right stood my eldest daughter, my smile looking back at me, her legs crossed and her head slightly tilted. Sarah Denise Grey had Miley's colour eyes in the shape of mine; she had my nose and lips but Miley's facial shape and skin colour. Her hair was the same colour as mine but with Miley's texture. She was the perfect mixture. And then, her first movie was coming out at the end of the year and her first CD was coming out in two months. She was the creation of the millennium and she was my little 16-year-old princess.

I looked back at the mirror and poured water over my face. After all, I would be seeing Miley for the first time since the incident.

* * *

_Ding, Dong,_

I heard a lot of noise and someone basically jumping down the stairs. A second later, Sarah opened the door quickly and signed as she saw me.

"Oh, it's you," she said flatly and with obvious disappointment, as she walked back into the kitchen. I walked in with her and pretended to be hurt.

"Just the way a father want to be welcomed by a daughter who he has only seen on TV for the past 3 weeks," I told her sarcastically. The twins, who were sitting on two kitchen stalls, were laughing at my joke.

"Cut the crap, dad," she snapped. I looked at her seriously then and I then looked at my two sons questioningly.

"She's waiting for Mike Bolton (can't use real names) to come here on a white horse, asking for forgiveness." Sarah shot a murderous glare at Will.

"Mike Bolton? As in Troy's son? Since when do you know that boy?" I asked curiously.

"Dad! It's all over the magazines, they're dating!" said Destiny as she came into the room followed by Lil. The 5-year-old squealed at the sight of me and I spun her around in the air, sitting her on my hip a second later. She was small and not really heavy and I was intrigued in this melodrama going on with my princess.

"You're dating 20-year-old Mike Bolton?" I asked in surprise. My daughter put on a flashing smile and looked up at me.

"Well, daddy, we're just friends," she answered in a very unconvincing manner.

"Yeah, friends who spend the..." the rest was muffled because Sarah put her hand over Joey's mouth. I was about to ask him to repeat it when Miley came into the room.

"Kids, common, everyone into the car, we're going to Uncle Kevin's." There was a mixed reaction from the kids, who quickly made their way to the family car. Miley picked up a carton of orange juice a poured some in a glass, drinking it while she ignore me.

"Miley, about that night, I..."

She stopped drinking, put the glass down and stared at me as if daring for me to say another word. I took my chance.

"I'm sorry, I was a jerk and a drunk one and I should have never said it wasn't a big deal. I know how hard this whole thing is on you and it must be horrible to have me around."

Miley, stared at me for a second, dumb folded, and I could tell that I had let the protective fort around my heart break slightly. I turned around and started moving towards the door.

"Can I go to Kevin's, too?" asked Miley. I looked at her, extremely taken back, but, with a smile on my face; I nodded.

**I don't really like this chapter**

**But I needed to introduce the Grey Kids**

**I don't know if you still want me to continue**

**If you really do can you review?**

**Because I'm not too sure if people will like this,**

**So**

**Please**

**Review if you can...**


	3. C2: BBQ With Family

A/N: Hey Guys! Thanx for all the reviews, you know how much they help me out when I'm writing: P. Anyways, some people were a little confused about when the first chapter was set – the first chapter was set 2 months AFTER the epilogue, that's why Nick is like "I'm sorry about that night Miley, I was a jerk and I should've never said it wasn't a big deal." I hope everyone gets it now – just to make it clear, the reason Miley asked Nick if she could go with him to Kevin's is because, while Nick was apologizing, she saw the old Nick in him. I hope most of you got that. So...here's the 2nd chapter...Hope you enjoy it...and PLEASE review!!

Chapter 2 – BBQ with Family.

Miley's P.O.V

When I came into the large back garden that Kevin and his wife owned, everyone named Grey had their eyes on me. Joe, who was messing around with a hamburger at the barbeque dropped it in surprise. Nick turned around and saw what everyone was looking at.

"People, she's here, she wanted to spend the day with her family. We're being civil with each other, and I would seriously appreciate it if you stopped staring before she runs away," he said far too kindly for what everyone was used too. I was surprised, my heart melted as my Nick seamed to break through the hard crust of the Nick I hated so much. All the eyes were on Nick now. Kevin came up to him and put a hand on his forehead.

"Are you ok, Nick?" He asked. "For some strange reason you don't sound as jerky as always." Nick faked to laughed at the joke but Kevin ignored him and went up to Miley.

"Hey Miles," he said as he hugged her. And then said. "I've missed my favourite sister-in-law."

"Hey! I heard that!" shouted Lilly, who was putting a plaster on Jason, he son's, knee.

"They've always loved me more, Lilly," I laughed as I smiled at my best friend. I had tried so hard to not loose contact with the Grey family but after the separation it was kind of inevitable, not that any of them took Nick's side, it's just that they were his family and I felt too guilty to just come here and act like it was all ok. But today it was fine because for the first time in nearly two years, something told me things were gonna be ok.

I was about to sit next to Lilly when my second mum came into the room.

"Please tell me that I'm not seeing things and it's true that my daughter-in-law is in this house," I smiled and embraced the old woman. Most people would hate in to be called an 'in-law' when they were separated but to be a Grey would never be something bad for me.

"I came to spend the day, Denise," she eyed me with a knowing look but I shook my head. "I'm just here to spend the day with my kids."

"Well," she smiled at me. "Then make it a good day."

I went towards Lilly and sat next to her. In the distance I could hear Sarah playing one of her songs and all the youngest grey children cheering her on – that girl was going to be a massive star.

"I'm late," she suddenly said.

"You're what?" shouted Lilly before choking on her drink. A few faces turned around to stare at us but I dismissed them with my hand.

"Keep it quiet, will you? How the hell does Joe manage to live with you? Seriously, you're so loud!" I moaned.

"Joe manages 'cause he loves me. But, that doesn't matter, what do you mean your late? How many days?"

"Not days," I started, Lilly shook her head in disbelief, I nodded as I said, "A month."

"So, you've reached menopause? No, it can't be that, you're only 37!" she said as she seemed to disappear into her own little thinking world. "Maybe, you should go to the doctor – there has to be something wrong, because you obviously can't be pregnant and," she stopped as she saw my face. Then she shouted. "You think your...?"

I covered her mouth just in time. "I thought you were waiting for Nick, I thought you said you wouldn't ever sleep with another man." I looked down at the ground and then at Nick who seemed to be telling Lil a story of some kind, she looked happy and joyful, and Nick looked like Nick to my great pleasure. Lilly must have followed my gaze because she let out a huge 'eep!' as she saw what I was looking at. "You and Nick are back together! Oh, my god! That's so great we're finally gonna..."

"We're not back together. It was a one-night thing." As I said those words everything I remembered from that night came rushing into my mind.

_---Flashback---_

"_Nick, what are you doing here?" I asked, as I approached my ex with a cup in my hand._

"_Gabriela invited me, I thought you and Sarah were out on a girl's night..." he smirked._

"_We _are_, she came with me, she is out with some friend's that Troy's and Gabriela's kid invited. How are things?" she asked politely, trying to make some conversation._

"_Remember when we kept saying that life sucked?" I nodded. "Well, I've got a drink in my hand and I'm trying to get over that phase once again."_

"_Is that stuff any good?" I asked. He passed me his drink and I took a sip of it. _

_The next thing I remembered was Nick asking if I wanted a ride and both of us drinking even more, then getting home and doing something that I couldn't believe I had allowed. _

_---End of Flashback---_

"How did you let that happen? It's so not like you, Miles," Lilly stated.

"Alcohol is alcohol and I had had a bad day at work and, after all, he _is_ Nick – jerk or not he's still the only guy I've ever loved."

Lilly was about to answer when Sarah came up to me. "Mum, Mike just called; he wants to meet up at the mall. Please?" she begged. I wasn't happy; I thought he was too old for her but she was sixteen and mature enough to take her own decisions. Lilly stood up as Joe called her over to tell her some kind of joke, she looked at me with a questioning look and I nodded. I guessed she hadn't really been amused by as she hit Joe on the back of the head with a stern look on her face.

"Where's Sarah gone?" asked Nick as he sat beside Miley.

"She got a call from Mike Bolton and I gave her permission to go," I told him, knowing he wouldn't like that answer.

"He's too old for her. He's twenty, going on twenty-one and she's barely sixteen," Nick informed me angrily. I looked at him with eyes that told him that I agreed with him.

"If we try to stop her she's only going to want to see him more, he's a nice kid anyway," I said through my teeth. Nick looked like he was about to say something but he seem to decide against it.

A comfortable silence conquered the situation only to be broken by a calm Nick. "I'm sorry," he said.

"You already apologized this morning, it happened and there's..." I started.

"No," he interrupted me. "I'm sorry about my attitude. The way I changed, I only thought about myself and I never thought that by changing I'd just get what I had feared."

_That_, however, sounded like complete gibberish to me. "I don't get a thing you're saying Nick, think you can talk English?" I asked him. He nodded apologetically.

"The car accident. When the doctor told me you were as good as dead...my heart...it just couldn't sustain itself, it was like it would fall and crumble to pieces. So I built a fort around it, I made sure that nothing could hurt me, that if I lost you I wouldn't lose myself too. It wasn't completely selfish, I was thinking about the kids too, about them having to deal with the lost of their mother and the mental lost of the remaining parent. I never realize that, what I had once done because I didn't want to lose you actually made me lose you in another way...I'm not really making sense, am I?"

"Actually, you kind of are," I smiled, pulling back the tears that were threatening to fall down my face. "Thanks Nick."

"I owed you it, Miles. I owed you it."

**What do you think?**

**Want Chapter 3...**

**Review and I'll update,**

**Please tell me what you think about the story so far,**

**If you have any ideas please tell me about them,**

**I might use them if they fit with the story.**

**Want me to continue?**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	4. C3: The Revellious Daughter

_A/N: Not as many reviews this time but I still got lots so thx to everyone. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll update with 5+ reviews. _

Chapter 3 – The Rebellious Daughter

Nick's P.O.V

"_Take the breath,_

_That keeps you from me,_

_And don't think,_

_Use your heart and go." _I strummed Miley's battered guitar as I finished the song. Joe and Kevin looked at me for a second and then clapped.

"It's been ages since I heard something like that from you, are you completely sure that you and Miley aren't back together?" asked Joe. It had been two weeks since the barbeque and Miley and I had continued going out together with the kids; it wasn't anything romantic but we were together and that was a big change. However, the family kept on insisting that there must be something; Nick thought of the something and smiled at the memories of that night even if he knew that he shouldn't.

"Is that sloppy grin a yes?" asked Kevin curiously. I looked up and him and shook my head.

"No, she just suddenly doesn't detest me as much," I said a little harshly.

"Hey, don't blame Miley for detesting you once, we all detested you; you were pretty detestable," Joe informed him. "But anyway, back to the music, I think they'll love it," he said, referring to the label.

"And who cares if they don't?" asked Kevin rhetorically. "If they don't think it's good we'll get another label that has a good taste in music."

"So, what are the plans for the day, little bro?" asked Joe with a smirk.

"I'm going to take Sarah to the Lakers' game," I informed them. "I need to speak to her."

"Is this about Mike Bolton?" Asked Kevin as he sat beside his brother.

"Yeah. I'm just not really liking in, the age difference is not that big, in fact it's the same that Joe and Lilly have but it's the age they're both at that worries me. She's only really sixteen and he's turning twenty-one soon – I just want to talk to her," I told them as he stood up and put the guitar in its case. I knew it was more that that though, I'd be wanting to have this conversation even if she was dating someone the same age as her – she would always be my little princess no matter how quickly she was growing up.

"You might want to see Miley too; I think she's got the flu." I looked at Joe with a questioning stare. How did he know? "She came round our house yesterday and was sick."

"Thanks for telling me," I thanked him. "See you later, guys."

"Bye, little bro," Kevin and Joe both said in unison causing the three of us to chuckle.

* * *

I knocked on the door of the house that I bought with Miley all those years ago. It was a big white house, with a big wooden porch at the front and a huge back garden that was filled with swings and a round big swimming pool.

"Hi daddy," said a squeaky voice from beneath. I looked down and discovered Lil, dressed in a princess costume. I smiled and cached her in my arms making her squeal. "Put me down, daddy!" she told me, I laughed and put her down on the ground. She barely reached my hip but she was growing per day and each day she looked more like Miles and me.

"Hey dad!" said the twins in unison as they saw me in the entrance. "Sarah, dad's here!" shouted Will.

"Where are you two going exactly?" asked Joey.

"If I told you you'd hate me," I explained, they both looked a little angry but returned to doing whatever madness they were planning immediately. Then I saw my second youngest daughter walk past me, reading a book. "I'm here, Des!" I exclaimed. She lifted her eyes form her book, spared me a glance, and then left. She had been the one who took the separation the worst, she chose sides and, obviously, she didn't choose mine. I tried again, "Des, come on! I'm still your dad!"

"She's not gonna talk to you, dad. She's still angry at you not coming to her," told me Sarah as she descended the stairs.

"You are not going out like that," I said angrily. She was wearing a blue mini skirt and a small yellow tank top.

"Dad! We're going to be seen by VIP people at the match, I'm going to be super famous in a few months, I need to cause a good impression!" I smiled kindly at Sarah, as if I agreed. She started walking towards me and gave me a big hug. Then, I whispered in her ear.

"Go and change, now!" She looked at me hardly but didn't dare argue when I had used such a severe tone. She whined slightly and headed upstairs, then I heard the noise of someone being sick from the bathroom near the living room. I entered the house more and found Miley leaning down over the toiler, trying to hold her hair back and puke at the same time. I took a step closer and held her hair back, tapping her softly on the back.

"There you go. Take it slow, Miles," she looked up at me with a thankful expression on her face. I helped her up and she cleaned her mouth. "You sick?" I asked.

"I think I caught the flu," she said quickly, backing out of the bathroom and into the living room. She didn't look sick though, I'd seen Miley with the flu before and she didn't look this good. The only reason to indicate than Miley wasn't well was the fact that she was being sick and the darker-than-usual bags under her eyes.

"Do you want me to take the kids tonight, or come over and help you out with anything?" I asked. What I wanted to do more than anything was to tell her to get into bed and not leave her side until she was better; however, I wasn't her husband anymore – at least, not practically – and I knew she wouldn't like that.

"The twins are going to Kevin's with Kevin Jr. Jr., Des is going to Joe's with Brenda and Sarah's spending the night out," Miley informed me.

"Out where?" Miley shrugged and I looked at her disapproving. We both knew perfectly where.

"This can't continue like this, Miley. We're not those kind of parents," Nick said, sitting down in frustration.

"I know that, Nick, but I just can't handle her. If I say she can't, she finds a way out and I've got another 4 kids to worry about and if I want to stop her I have to focus solemnly on her and I..." I put a hand on Miley's and she became quiet, she looked at me as if asking what she should do.

"The whole thing about the Lakers game," I told her. "I'm going to talk to her."

"Dad, I'm ready!" Sarah said, from behind.

"That's just how I like it, wearing something that won't get a guy run over by a car because he was looking at my daughter's legs," I joked as I stood up. She was now wearing jeans and the same tank top but with a jacket over it.

"Nick, it's only going to be me and Lil tonight. Well, probably," she stated, looking at Sarah look at the ground. "Why don't you come over and watch a movie, I'd ask Lilly but her and Joe are looking after Des and Brenda so...what do you see?"

"We'll be back at five," I said with a huge grin on my face. My heart was beating so loud that I could hear it and I was simply beaming.

* * *

"So," I said once we took our seats. "I haven't brought you here to watch a match."

"I know," she said, not even looking at me. She was staring straight at the court.

"You're sixteen, Sarah. I know you think you're very old and grown up but you can't start acting this way, not yet," I told her seriously. She looked at me and spoke with character.

"I love him, I don't know if you get that because I get that I'm your first daughter and you still see me as a kid but it's not how everyone sees it, there's a lot more to this story," she assured. At first I wanted to laugh but then I realize how Miley had been her age when I had first asked to marry her.

"Tell me, then," I insisted.

"We've known each other since we were kids and two years ago we just started being together at all those meetings that you and mum went to. I had a tough time with the separation and he was there to help me out when I was feeling like life sucked. We only really made it official a few months ago and the press has got hold of some photos of the two of us together – they made it seem like it's just this stupid thing that's just gonna end any other day but it's not," Sarah spoke. I was quite surprised, she sounded so mature and keen. I wasn't going to be the parent that took it like a kid thing. But I had to admit that the image of a fourteen and an eighteen year old together kind of spooked me a little.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked curiously and slightly hurt.

"I was," she said. "But then the accident came and you changed and mum was always crying and...I just couldn't."

"This is great, Sarah; I understand everything that you're saying but this staying the night out thing and not listening to your mother...it has to stop. I'm already not liking the age difference between the two of you, four years is a big deal but as long as you promise me you will behave as is expected from you I'll let you continue seeing him."

Sarah signed. "So that means that tonight..."

"That means that tonight you'll be home by 11:30 at the latest. Sarah, can I ask you something? And can I ask you to reply truthfully even if it's...slightly...um...embarrassing?" I spoke, dreading to ask the next question but knowing that I had to. However, Sarah knew me all too well.

"Dad, the fact that I decided not to wear the purity ring doesn't mean that I'm going to jump into bed because I love someone. It's not that I'm not ready for it but I am most certainly not ready for its consequences," she told me without stuttering on blushing. I smiled at her and hugged her with one arm, then we both leaned in and kissed her forehead.

---

_Ding, Dong,_

I looked at Miley and she look at me with a warning face.

"Don't do anything stupid, ok?" she told me.

"Don't worry, Troy wouldn't forgive me if I killed the boy; he only has one kid," I joked as I opened the door. In front of me stood a tall and handsome Mike Bolton – he looked exactly like his dad but with his mum's black hair.

"Hello, Mike" I said.

"Hi, Mr. Grey," he said nervously as he shook my hand.

"Dad!" Sarah said as she came down in a black short dress. A little too short for my liking but not short enough for me to embarrass her in front of Mike. "Sorry," she told Mike as she headed outside and kissed the boys cheek.

"Sarah, back no later than 11:30!" I told her as the couple headed for the car. She shouted words of agreement back and I closed the door. Then I turned around and found two of my girls sitting on the sofa. I jumped over the sofa and sat next to Lil, much to her amusement. Miley smiled at me and I laughed. Then I spoke.

"So, what are we watching?"

* * *

_A/N: Cute, right? I was smiling while writing it. I won't update until Saturday at the earliest because I'm going to my grandma's for my Easter Holiday. If anyone by any chance watched the Hannah Montana movie before reviewing this – please tell me what you thought about it (I don't mind spoiler, I actually love them) Hope you enjoyed this and please inspire me with your marvellous REVIEW!!!!!!!!!s._


	5. C4: The Third Number

_A/N: Next chapter up, guys! Didn't take that long to update, right? Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter I'm seriously enjoying this story. BTW: I've got a new NILEY story, it's called 'The Wedding DJ' and people seem to be liking it. Let's say 5+ reviews and I'll update._

**Chapter 4 - The Third Number  
**

**Miley P.O.V**

I looked at the 'stick' I was holding. I looked at my watch for a second and as I looked back at the 'stick' I saw the little screen on it turn pink.

"I need another one, Lilly," I shouted at my best friend, who was standing on the other side of the door of the bathroom. Lilly came in with a sympathetic expression on her face.

"We only bought five, Miley, you've used them all up and they've all been positive," Lilly said as she looked at the pregnancy test that Miley had just dumped in the bin.

"Well, there's obviously something wrong with me, isn't there?" Miley asked in a half-sarcastic tone.

"Not unless you count having another little Nick or Miley growing in you as there being something wrong," Lilly said as she patted Miley's flat stomach, which had a slight bump on it, softly. Miley shook Lilly's hand off as she scowled.

"The fact that they're positive doesn't make me pregnant, it just means that something I've got is making my hormone level rise and they've formed something in my uterus or whatever!" Miley spoke in a matter-of-fact voice.

Lilly tapped Miley softly on the back and looked at her with the sympathetic expression once again. "Miley, you've been having morning sickness for nearly a month, you have the strangest craving, I've heard the director of your new movie commenting how you have the weirdest mood swings and most important, that bump is obviously a pregnancy bump...Miley, there's another little Grey on its way and you're just going to have to deal with it."

Miley signed and put a hand on her stomach, not believing this could be happening. "What if their twins or triplets? I mean, it didn't even happen three months ago, it's not normal for me to have this bump already and twins are something common in my family!"

"Well, then 'Niley' is going to get an Oscar for being the couple with more kids out of the whole of Hollywood!" joked Lilly. Then she got serious. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," she half-lied. "It's just. Things were going so well. Nick was finally being Nick again and I was beginning to think that maybe the two of us could go out or something – fix it." Miley said, sitting down on the floor and leaning against the bath. They had decided to use Sarah's bathroom because it was the only one that had proper locks; Nick had blocked the other locks so the kids couldn't lock themselves up. Lilly sat beside her.

"Mile, I don't want to argue with you but the fact that you're gonna have another kid, or kids, together will be good for you, no? When are you gonna tell Nick, anyway?" asked Lilly hopefully.

"Tell him?" Miley laughed. "Let's say that my t-shirts are going to be VERY baggy before I tell him."

Lilly stared at her. "You can't do that, Miley. He has as much right to know as you do."

"Yeah, well, let's make sure that I _am_ pregnant and not dying first, ok?" Miley suggested, as she stood up.

"You should've gone to the doctor the minute you realised you were late, having waited so long could have been dangerous for the baby!"

* * *

Mary Glenore had been my doctor since I became pregnant with Sarah. She was the most loyal person I had met, any other doctor would have gone straight to the press when I told them that 'Niley' were going to have their first kid but she kept it secret without us even asking. She put the blue gel that I had grown used to on my stomach and pressed the thingy-bob thing they use on my bump.

"Miley, I'm seriously surprised you haven't come before. Three months is a long time without any medical vigilance, especially if there's possibly more than one foetus."

"What can I tell you, Mary? You know Nick and me split up and, come on, what are the possibilities that one night can cause this? I've been lying to myself for a while, if Lilly hadn't made me take those pregnancy tests I'd still be telling myself that I was getting a bump of fat."

Mary moved the scanner thing and smiled. "It seems you were right. There's one of your kids," Then she moved it a little more to the left and pointed at another spot on the screen. "And there's the other one." She moved a little more and I gasped. "And look, it seems we're gonna make it to the 9 kids in the end." I stared at the screen, a thousand emotions running around my body. 3 kids! I mean, how could this happen? These things didn't happen in real life. 3 kids! 3!

"Do you want me to call, Nick," asked Mary. I shook my head, fighting the tears of seeing what I had just seen.

"He already knows I'm pregnant," I lied. "He couldn't come because he's in...Malibu...at a very important concert. I'll call him when I get home."

* * *

"Three?" shouted Lilly on the other side of the line.

"Yes, three, triplets," I repeated to someone else for the first time.

"You've got to tell him," Lilly warned.

"I know. I will. When the times right..." I mumbled absently.

"Mum, can I talk to you?" asked Sarah as she came into my room. I nodded and said goodbye to Lilly. I patted the space next to me on the king size bed and Sarah took her place next to me.

"Mum, are you pregnant?" she asked. I gaped at her, how the hell did she know it?

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because I remember what you were like when you were pregnant with Lil and it just seems like it. You're being sick and you keep on saying you've got the flu but you don't look like it, You've suddenly begun eating brownies like a maniac and you hate them and I found a load of pregnancy tests in my bin and they're sure as hell not mine."

"You're far too smart, you know that, right?" I asked, holding Sarah tightly.

"Whose is it?" she asked.

"It's not an it, it's three its and, who do you think?" I smirked at my daughter.

"Three? You and dad definitely like big families. I knew something had happened between the two of you."

"Sarah, the only other person who knows about this is Lilly and I want it to stay like that, ok?" I pleaded.

"Sure. It'll be our little secret. Or more like our three little secrets."

**I know it wasn't my best**

**But Miss Drama's on her way**

**Please Review if you want an update**

**And please don't lose faith in me**

**This was just one crappy chapter**

**I really need you to keep me going so i dont get stuck in a writers block...**

**So...**

**Please....**

**REVIEW**


	6. AN: Family Tree

A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry, this isn't a new chapter but given the fact that some of you wanted a recap on all the new characters of this story (they grey kids) I have decided to give you a small family tree kind of thing – hope it helps.

**Miley Stuart-Grey and Nicholas Jerry Grey (Both 38)**

**Sarah Denise Grey – 16 – **_Realising a movie and solo album in a few months and dating Mike Bolton (Hollywood actor and Troy and Gabriela Bolton's son._

**William (Will) Kevin Grey and Joseph (Joey) Frank Grey – 13 – **_Identical twins, mischievous and described as possible heartbreakers in the future._

**Destiny (Des) Sally Grey – 9 – **_she and reserved. Very smart and cunning. Doesn't have a good relationship with Nike (her father) since he and Miley split up._

**Lilly (Lil) Miley Grey – 5 – **_youngest member of the family. Very active and amiable. _

**Unborn #1, #2 and #3 – foetus = 11 weeks – **very surprisingly, triplets. Product of a drunken night between Nick and Miley, a year after their separation.

Happy? I thought I'd touch on some of the other grey kids too.

**Kevin and Ashley Grey**

**Paul Kevin Grey – 18**

**Marc Joseph Grey – 15**

**Kevin The Third (Trey) Nicholas grey – 13**

**Lilly and Joe Grey**

**Brenda Lillian Grey– 10**

**Jason Joseph Grey – 7**

**Frankie and... **_he had a relationship with Miley's sister, Mary, for over 8 years but they ended up splitting up because they lived so far away from each other and none of them wanted to move. He became a very famous solo singer and now composes songs for movies. He doesn't see his family very often and his current dating situation isn't known by the grey's._

**A/N**

**There will be an update soon,**

**As soon as I get inspiration (lacking a bit, but no worries, it'll come,)**

**Anyway, hope this useful.**

**And to those who wern't really fond of the triplet idea,**

**I'm sorry, it's just the way I planned the story.**


	7. C5: A Family Breakfast

_A/N: Here it comes – a little bit of Niley in this one. Hope you enjoy and please please review!!!!!!!!! For anyone who's interested, me and my best friend have began a kind of show on youtube where we do covers for Jonas brothers and other songs. We've only got four videos uploaded but it'd be nice if you could check them out. This is the url of the channel (without the spaces) _**www . youtube .com/user/PiliNSofia **. BTW: If you do check them out - please comment and if you like them, please subscribe.

**Chapter 5 – A Family Breakfast**

**Nick P.O.V.  
**

"Where the hell is she?" I asked a tired Miley as I walked around the room. Miley looked at me from the sofa where she lay, looking extremely tired.

"She'll be home soon; it's not even eleven yet. Calm down, Nick," she said as she yawned. I sat down beside her and touched her hair softly, she didn't protest.

"What's up with you? I asked as I looked at her with a worried look. I had brought the kids home from school earlier and Miley asked me to stay over for dinner, we started watching TV and ended up waiting for Sarah together. I was worried and Miley's weird way of acting wasn't helping.

Miley suddenly looked a little nervous, "Me? Why? What's up with me? What's up with _you_?"

I put my hand on her forehead and she shoved it away and sat up. "I'm okay, Nick! Stop fusing over everything!" She said angrily. I looked at her strangely.

"Hey!" I said calmly and in a kind manner. "I'm just worrying, you've been weird for a while and I'm just trying to help." I said as I caressed her cheek softly. I knew I was going into dangerous territory, being so familiar, like we were still married but as long as she didn't push me away I'd keep on going. I'd fight until the end to get her back.

"I know, I'm sorry, It's just I had to leave the movie I was going to do," Miley told me.

"The one you were going to do with Ashley? I thought you were really interested in that," I said. I'd read a few interviews about it and the twins have talked about it a lot.

"I was, but it seems I'm not suitable for the role after all," Miley said, starting to act nervous.

"What do you mean? Nicholas Sparks wrote the script with you in mind for that character!" I told her. Something was going on and I just didn't understand it.

"Why don't we watch something on TV? Chill out a little?" Miley asked randomly. I knew she was trying to change the subject but I didn't want to push it so I turned on the TV and put my arms around her. She laid on me and I felt the warmth of her body make me feel whole again.

"I'm glad to have my Nick back," she told me, turning her head slightly to face me. I smiled and put my arms around her tighter, then I realized she had a cushion covering her stomach and her arms tied forcibly around the cushion.

"You got a stomach ace?" I asked. She looked at me weirdly.

"No, why?" she asked looking down at the cushion.

"You normally hold a cushion to your stomach when it hurts," I informed her.

She suddenly looked deep in thought and opened her mouth to say something but she hesitated and then opened her mouth again.

"I just feel more comfortable like that," she told me. "I thought we were gonna watch TV?" she then said a little harshly. I adjusted myself to a better position and stared at the screen, she did the same.

---

I heard the door open and footsteps which I guess went towards the staircase. I looked at Miley and said her name at a normal volume, to make sure she was fast asleep; she didn't even stir.

"Don't even think about it, Sarah," before my dear daughter could go any further, I looked at the big clock; it was two in the morning. I took hold of the remote control and put the TV off. "Sarah. Here. Now." I said. She finally gave up and walked to the sofa, by the expression on her face I could see she was surprised by the sight in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me with an attitude.

"I wish I could've asked you the same question three hours ago. I thought we said 11:30 at latest, having a hearing problem?"

"It got late, I'm sorry, can I go up to bed?" she whispered.

"Yes, but you're grounded from going out for three weeks," she looked like she was about to argue but I glared at her in a way that must have made her think otherwise. "No phone for two weeks." She gave me her phone hesitantly. "And no computer for 1 week."

"How am I gonna do all my homework?" she asked angrily.

"Use Des' laptop," I suggested.

"But she's got parental control and can't use any social network!" she moaned.

"Didn't you just say you needed it for homework? You know what I think I'll do, put parental control on yours for 2 weeks. How does that sound?" she pulled a frown and went up the stairs, saying something about more 'triplets'.

A looked down and smiled at Miley, she was glowing and looked completely like an angel.

---

I woke up as something soft banged against my head. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Lil's teddy bear. Miley was still in the position she had been the night before but she was awake and laughing at me.

"I want the sofa too," my youngest daughter moaned. I laughed and somehow made space for her to sit on the edge of the sofa. She then looked at me with a smile, "What are you doing here, daddy?" she asked. I looked at Miley for a second and then kissed Lil on the forehead.

"Mummy and I fell asleep on the sofa last night when we were waiting for Sarah," I told the little girl. Miley realized how my expression changed as I said the last part.

"What time?" she asked, referring to the time Sarah came back. I was about to answer but the source of the conversation did it for me.

She walked in and looked at me angrily. "2 am, only 2 and a half short hours after curfew and, you know what I get? Three weeks without going out and two weeks without PHONE AND ANY SOCIAL NETWORK. I'm going to be transformed into an unsocial nerd by the end of the month!"

Miley and me laughed at her dramatic act but stopped as Des came up to us.

"Why are you here?" she asked, throwing me a dirty stare. I couldn't believe a nine year old could be mature enough to actually dislike one of their parents.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine," I said as I tried to kiss her cheek; she didn't let me. Miley stood up and laughed at the sight. So I guess it's breakfast for 7, then?" she asked.

"More like 10," mumbled Sarah underneath her breath, but we all heard her. Des smirked at her older sister, probably thinking she didn't know how to count and Miley through a glare at the teenager.

"Am I missing something?" I asked. Then the two twins jumped onto the sofa on either side of me.

"I think you were..." started Will.

"Missing us," finalised Joey.

I laughed and stood up, following Miley into the kitchen. "All the Grey's to the kitchen," I shouted as I banged a spoon against a frying pan. "We're making Breakfast!!!"

* * *

_**So, Just thought I'd put in some fluff before the drama,**_

_**I hope you liked it,**_

_**It'd be nice if you reviewed and told me,**_

_**It always helps to write the harder bits,**_

_**Like next chapter,**_

_**So please inspire me with your...**_

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!s**_

BTW: Sorry it's not too long but, still review...pleasepleasepleasieplease!!!


	8. C6: A World Of Darkness

_A/N: Here it is people. I know it's been longer than usual but I've just started school and I'm doing my checkpoint in a week's time and I'm reading a very good harry potter fan fiction called 'Aspirations' that is taken up a lot of my free time. But here it is. BTW: I said it in the last chapter but I'll say it again, me and my best friend have made this YouTube account were we do acoustic covers for lots of Jonas Brothers and other peoples song. Our username is __**PiliNSofia **__and the name of out 'show' is __**A Guitar, A Voice and A Lot Of Us**__ Please, it'd be great, if you could look it up and send us some feedback._

**Chapter 6 – A World Of Darkness  
**

**Miley P.O.V**

I put in my baggy jogging suit and made my way downstairs were all of the kids were getting ready to leave for school.

"Mummy, I don't wanna go to school," moaned Lil, as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. I smiled sympathetically at the beautiful child and gave her a kiss of the forehead.

"You need to go to school so you can learn a lot of things and then teach them to dad, 'cause he didn't go to school," I told her, meaning that Nick had been homeschooled.

"Is that why dad isn't here anymore?" she asked in a childish voice. "Because he didn't go to school and he wasn't clever?"

I was about to answer when Will and Joey stood in front of her.

"Partly," started Will.

"But the thing is," continued Joey. They did it on purpose; they liked using the twin card to amuse people.

"Dad wasn't clever because he's a bit of an assh..."

"William!" I interrupted him. Des shoved the twins out of the way with her small body and kneeled down opposite Lil, holding her hands tightly.

"Dad was a bit thick, but not because he didn't go to school," explained Des calmly. I looked at the clock and realized it was very late.

"Sarah, can you drive them to school?" I asked. She nodded. I kissed Lil, the twins and Des goodbye as they left for the car. Sarah didn't leave with them; she stayed a few seconds more.

"Mum...do you think I could...?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.

"You're grounded Sarah," I informed, as I looked at the other kids messing around in the big car. It was a surprise that Sarah could drive that big thing but she'd insisted that if she could drive that one she could drive any, so she did all her practices on it.

"No, _dad_ grounded me and _dad_ is not here," she hinted. I looked at her and smiled cheekily.

"Let me think about it," I said calmly. A huge smiled flashed across her face. "No," I mouthed as I shook my head. The smile disappeared and she stomped off, towards the car.

"You and Dad deserve each other!" she shouted as she slammed the door of the car.

"Thanks!" I shouted back as I look down at my stomach. I was already three months along and I was wearing huge shirts all the time, trying to hide it. I needed to tell, Nick ad we needed to make an announcement before the press got hold of any false information. The whole press thing was specially for the kids, we seriously couldn't care less but we knew that the kids would have things said to them at school and we really didn't want to be the source of that bullying. Right now I was wearing blue baggy jogging pants, with an unzipped blue jogging jacket that said 'connect 3' on the back and a very baggy white t-shirt with a picture of a movie I did years ago imprinted on it.

* * *

I started jogging thought the urbanisation, like I had done in all the previous pregnancies, I could tell that there was more than one or two foetus' perfectly; I could feel the extra weight. I jogged as I thought about how I should tell Nick; that made me remember how I told him that I was pregnant with Sarah.

_---Flashback---_

_I was crying. I was sitting on the small sofa, crying. We hadn't even bought a house yet! We were still living in that small flat, looking for the perfect place. It was just far too earlier. We had only gotten married a few months ago. I heard the key in the key hole and wondered how I would share the information with Nick. _

"_God! What a day! I recorded this new song, it's just amazing, serious I..." then he came into the living room and, even though I tried to hide it, there was no place to hide anything from Nick. He rushed to the sofa and put his arms around me, worried._

"_Are you ok?" he asked nervously. He had always been so protective and caring._

"_Yes," I lied._

"_Miley..." he warned with a knowing tone. _

"_Okay, no, I'm not okay," I said suddenly getting angry. Oh! Shit! Mood swings already! _

"_Wow! Calm it, Miles. What's up with you?" he asked as he held my hand and looked me straight in the eye._

"_I went to the doctor about that flu I had," I told him. His grip tightened._

"_Is it something more serious? I know some really good doctors! We can just go to Washington and there's a lot of..." I laughed, out of nowhere, as I put a silencing finger on his lips. _

"_It _is_ something else," I told him. "But it's not something bad, or maybe it is but I'm not..."_

"_Miley, you're kind of scaring me," he insisted._

"_Nick, we're...I'm...You and me are going to have a baby," I spoke. He stayed very still; I think he was trying to see if I was joking. _

"_A...baby?" he asked slowly. I nodded._

_Then he did something I didn't expect. He laughed and pulled me into a passionate kiss, all my fears disappeared as m lips met his._

_---End of Flashback---_

"Miles?" asked a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Nick running, as well.

"Are you stalking me, Grey?" I asked with a laugh. He smiled and started running at the same level as me.

"In fact, I come round here to run every free morning that I've got, it reminds me of when I used to drag you out of bed so you would come running with me."

"Yes...great times," I said sarcastically.

He laughed. "But I never succeeded; you always managed to stay in bed."

"Yes, I was never a runner," I agreed.

"Except for when you did it for the kids, when you were pregnant," he spoke. I felt my heart speed up and I started running faster. My lies made me want to run away. Nick started shouting my name and laughing, he probably thought I was playing a game. I ran as fast as I could, I looked back for a second and saw Nick crouching down, trying to regain his breath; I looked back to where I was going and saw the car coming out in front of me far too late. It all went so quick before my whole world turned into darkness.

_**OKAY,**_

_**Dont Hate Me,**_

_**I was planning to get Miley to tell Nick here,**_

_**But then I thought it'd be nice if we had his P.O.V. when he found out...**_

_**And a cliff hanger is always good.**_

_**Will Miley lose the baby's?**_

_**Will she lose her life?**_

_**I'll **_

_**start writing the minute I have over 18 reviews,**_

_**I know that they're loads but I got 18 for the last chapter**_

_**So please Review and I'll updat1e**_


	9. C7: Anything Can Happen In Families

_A/N: Hey. I think I owe all of you an apology – in the last chapter I said that I'd upload as soon as I had 15 reviews and I didn't keep my promise. However, it normally takes three days minimum to get there and it literally took just about 3 hours yesterday. So, I actually have a life and a lot of exams happening in that life so I really can't write fan fiction for the whole day, get me? So...I've uploaded as soon as I could and I'm hoping you'll enjoy this. If any of you read my other Niley story, 'The Wedding DJ', I'll update that ASAP and same goes for my HSM fic. So...without making you wait anymore, here it is...what 25 reviewers have asked for, Chapter 7!_

**Chapter 7 - Anything Can Happen In Families  
**

**Nick P.O.V**

I sat there, feeling more useless that I had ever felt. Why did she start running like that? If I had just stopped her...I shouted her name as I saw the car but she didn't listen, she ran straight at it. I couldn't bring myself up to brushing my tears away, I knew that if I did I'd transform into the person I had just left behind and I couldn't let that happen. Miley would be ok..."She'll be okay!" I told myself once and again and again until I believed. I stood each time a doctor came past but no one knew anything, they'd asked me to wait there but I needed to know where she was.

"Mary! Doctor Glenore!" I shouted as I saw the doctor who had assisted all of Miley's pregnancy a few metres away from me. "Miley's in the hospital! She's had an accident, a car...she was...I..."

"I know, Nick, I've come to monitor the babies," she told m.

"Monitor the what?" I asked, suddenly realising what the doctor had said. She must have gotten confused.

The doctor smiled, not realizing that I was confused. "The babies, they weren't hit but when there's more than one foetus there can..."

"Mary, I'm Nick Grey...I'm talking about Miley Grey-Stuart – you're our family doctor..." I said, a little lost as to what to think when the doctor rolled her eyes to the direction here I guessed Miley was at.

"She told me that you already knew..." Mary said, looking at me with an unbelieving expression. I opened my mouth but closed it again as I realized how it made complete sense – the sickness, the weird acting, the way she reacted to my comment that morning.

"How far along is she?" I asked slowly as I began to digest the information.

The doctor smiled sympathetically. "Technically I should tell you but I think it's better if you talk to Miley about this when she gets better, it's really not up to me."

"But, you said more than one...twins?" I felt dizzy and distracted like I was about to fall down.

"Nick..."

"Can you at least tell me how she is? Can you tell me if she's okay?" I asked nervously. I was scared and angry and that created a nervous reaction in me.

The doctor smiled kindly at me and indicated that I should follow her. I walked through the narrow hall painted in a horrible green colour. I hated hospitals, yet I'd grown used to them after the four pregnancies and the grave car accident where Miley spent two months in a coma. Mary took me into a room where Miley was sleeping peacefully, she had burns on her face from falling after the collision and her arm was wrapped up, probably due to the fact that she had tried to protect her stomach with it – how could I have been so stupid? The proof was there, wasn't it? All the time...However, as much as the option that she might not have told me because the baby or babies weren't mine, I knew they were – it was this thing in my stomach that indicated that there was no chance that I was wrong. Besides, Miley barely left the house, she didn't like leaving the kids with nannies and I knew for a fact that when the kids spent the weekend with me, she had a girl-weekend with Lilly.

"Why are there so many machines?" I asked innocently as I saw the amount of machines monitoring Miles.

"Don't worry about it, she's gonna be okay, all of them are gonna be okay," she smiled and left the room. Miley's hair was still the exact same colour as it had always been. She refused to use proper dye for her movies and she was still young and had no sign of any grey hairs, it was still its bright and strong brown colour. I love her with all my heart, every day of my life I loved her more; I didn't know how that was possible but it was true. Every time I looked at her, no matter the situation, I couldn't help but feel better inside, it's like her image lightened my whole day. She had given me the things I loved most, she and me shared a bond that not many others new off.

* * *

A beep from the monitor woke me up and I saw Miley sitting up in the cot and looking at me guiltily.

"You should have told me," I said as I yawned and adjusted to a better position. I wasn't going to go hard on her, it wasn't what she needed.

"I know," she said. "I woke up a second ago and I saw you sleeping and somehow...I just knew you knew. Are they okay?" she asked gently as she touched her stomach. I then realized she had a small bump.

"I don't know anything, Miles." I told her as I stood up and sat next to her, looking deeply into her beautiful blue eyes. "Mary said she'd rather you told me everything first and then, she'd come and talk to both of us."

Miley looked down and I pulled her chin upwards. She gave me a half-hearted smile and started talking. "I only found out about 3 weeks ago or so. It's more than one, Nick" she warned. I laughed; I'd already figured that out!

"I figured out that they were twins when Mary..." but I stopped as I saw her shaking her head. I looked at her with wide eyes. "Tri...Triplets?"

She nodded as she bit her lip. I then did something that neither of us expected, I smiled widely and hugged. I wanted so bad to kiss her but I knew I shouldn't rush things; we were on the right path.

Triplets? It was crazy, 8 kids! 8 kids! And to believe that once she had Sarah she swore it'd be the last time. I laughed out loud and Miley looked at me weirdly.

The door opened and Mary came in with a smile on her face, "Am I interrupting something?" she asked politely. Miley and me smiled at each other and pulled apart.

"No," she muttered. "How are they?"

"Well, I'm just going to check on them right now..."

---

I smiled at the sight of the three blobs on the screen. They were so small but you could already distinguish hands and feet.

"You're gonna have to pay a hard price for not letting me in on this. Probably Lilly knew before me," I said, with a disbelieving tone.

"And so did I," said a voice coming in. Sarah entered the room and I looked at Miley with a questioning look and she nodded. I shook my head.

"God, please tell we weren't as ugly as that," said the twins as they entered and saw the image. Miley and I turned to look at Sarah, who shot us and apologetic look.

"Sorry, but I just couldn't stand another minute of their persistent pestering!" she explained.

Miley smiled at the sight, "Where's Lil?" she asked.

"In the play area playing some kind of game with uncle Joe." They all shot her a confused stare. "Well, he brought us and he saw some 'amazing colourful slides' and decided to take a chance, given the fact that the security guard wasn't there to tell the forty-year-old-mental-man to quit using a play area designed for five-year-olds."

A group laugh went through the room.

"What about Des?" I asked in a concerned tone.

The twins and Sarah signed.

"She's outside," Sarah said.

"In the waiting room," continued Will.

"Trying to digest the news." Finished Joey.

Miley looked at me for a second. "Go..." she told me absently.

* * *

I sat next to Des who moved to the next seat. I followed her. She moved. I did the same. After a few times she got fed up and turned to face me.

"Just leave me alone!" she shouted in her natural quiet tone.

"Why, Des?" I asked slowly.

"Because I hate you..." she shouted before you ran to the nearest toilet, causing various faces to turn our way. And then, to top things off, a fan came up to me and asked me for an autograph.

**Liked it?**

**Hated it?**

**Please Review and tell me**

**If I reach 200 reviews for this story I will go ecstatic**

**So please...**

**Tell me what you think...**

**And...**

**REVIEW**


	10. C8: Thinking Leads To Speaking

**Chapter 8 – Thinking Leads To Speaking **

**Miley P.O.V**

Do you know that feeling that always comes when you know that someone is mad at you but they're containing all the anger? Nick's eyes were no secret to me and I knew he wanted to shout; he wanted to tell me that what I did was unfair and childish. However he was driving the car without saying a word, he turned and forced a smile at me.

"Can you please shout at me?" I asked in a childish voice. He looked at me weirdly for a second and then turned to look at the road again.

"What are you talking about, Miles?" he asked me. I bit my lip and put my hand over my pregnancy bump.

"Just shout at me and tell me how much of a bitch I am for keeping this away from you, tell me how I didn't have any right and how you hate me...please," she begged. Nick let out a chuckle and stopped the car in front of the house; he moved one of his hands to the place where I had mine.

"If I shout at you, you're gonna shout back even if you agree because you're a stubborn mule, and if you fight back, you're gonna get stressed and these three little treasures have had enough stress already," he said kindly and he walked out of the car and opened my door. I got out; rejecting the hand he put out to help me.

"I'm only three months pregnant; I can get out of the car on my own, Nick! How many pregnancies do we have to go through for you to stop treating me like I'm paralytic?" I shouted. Upps...mood swings. I walked towards the house with Nick stuck to my back, I turned around and surprised him. "Stop that! I'm not going to fall!"

Nick looked at me with a knowing look and raised his hands up in defeat.

"Thanks!" I snapped, irritated. I entered the house and Lil came up to me, I smiled and kissed her as I held her in my arms. Before could say anything to her Nick took her away from me.

"Don't fight this, no picking Lil up, Miley. You need to take care of yourself for..."

"For who?" asked Lil in her baby voice. I tickled her a little and smiled as she giggled.

"For your three little siblings, so that you can be the best big sister ever," I told the five-year-old.

"But...wher are dey?" she asked as she looked around the room. Nick smiled and kneeled down; he took hold of Lil's hand and put it on my stomach. I let out a laugh as she pulled a weird face.

"Can you feel that little bump?" Nick asked her slowly. She nodded slowly and confused.

"Mummy's fat?" she asked, making me laugh harder.

"No," Nick explained, laughing too. "That's where the babies are?"

Lil raised her eyebrow and looked at Nick. "Like my Barbie?" she asked. Nick nodded.

"Yeah, like your Barbie..." he informed her.

"But Barbie only has one baby," she said. I could see she was confused. I kneeled down and gave Nick a look so that he wouldn't say anything about my current position. "Yes but mummy's like a special Barbie and she's having three babies."

"Cool!" she said in a high pitched voice. Then she ran up the stairs shouting: "Dessy! Mummy's a Barbie!"

I started heading towards the kitchen but Nick stopped me.

"The doctor said..." he started, getting me extremely irritated.

"I don't give a shit what the doctor said, I have a family and I haven't got a cook so I need to..."

"The only thing you need to do is go up stairs and lay in bed so you keep our kids safe," ordered Nick being completely serious. 'Shit!' I said to myself. He had used the 'kids' card! I frowned and started walking up the stairs as I saw him smile.

* * *

I lay in bed when Nick came in with one of his famous pasta plates. I smiled weakly as I sat up and grabbed a little tray so I could eat. Nick put the plate on the tray and I started eating – suddenly feeling very hungry.

"Calm it, Miley. There's more in the kitchen if you need it," he laughed as I ate quickly. I put the fork down and breathed in.

"Sorry, I don't know what happened..."

"I do, you're eating for four," he laughed once against. I hit him with a cushion as I smiled widely.

"I can't believe you're laughing at me. Like it isn't bad enough that I'm having triplets at thirty-eight!"

We both laughed for a few more seconds and then looked into each other's eyes and the laughing stopped. I felt a tear fall down my face and Nick's hand wiping it away.

"Why are you crying?" he asked ever so softly.

"Because it's been ages since I've seen your eyes like this. It's been so long since I've seen you for how you were before, Nick," I whispered in the same tone, trying hard not to cry anymore. We both continued looking into each other's eyes and leaning in slowly. I could feel all my love for him melting as our gazes came closer form each other. Out lips were centimetres apart and I wanted to taste those lips again so badly...we were so near, I twisted my head slightly to the right and broke all the space in between our lips, I couldn't believe this was going to happen it was just so..."

"Mum!" shouted Des as she came in. Nick and I pulled apart straight away and I felt the tension between Des and Nick fill the entire room.

"What do you want Des?" I asked as I sat up and tried not to look at Nick in the eye.

"I..." she started, I realized she was trying to avoid Nick's gaze too; However, he was looking hardly at the 9-year-old. "I don't like the pasta."

"You love pasta," I informed her as she looked down at the ground.

"Not this one," she stated. Nick looked down to the ground too and I decided I'd have enough of this.

"Ok, what is going on here?" I asked in an annoyed tone. Nick met eyes with Des for a second and they both looked away. "Nick?"

"Your daughter hates me," he said seriously. I laughed.

"Don't be pathetic. Des tell your dad that you don't hate him," I told Des without taking this seriously. A few seconds past and my expression turned to a confused one as I glanced at my daughter. "Des," I warned.

"Why should I?" she asked as she ran out of the room. I looked around the room, confused. It wasn't possible that a 9-year-old could hate their parent, right? Especially not a dad as good as Nick had been most of the time. Nick looked at me and I saw he had tears in his eyes. I caressed his cheek softly.

"I don't know what I've done. What the hell could I have done to make my own kid hate me so much?" he asked as he looked at me.

"She doesn't hate you, trust me with this one; I tried to hate you and it's just simply impossible," I assured him. He moved next to me on the bed and sat beside me.

"I think I should stay; you know, use the guest room, I want to be here for everything," he told me. I smiled and rapped my arms around him; we were already starting to be a family again.

"Sure thing," I said a as I yawned and put my head on his chest. I felt him get rid of the tray and turn the lights off. Soon, I fell asleep as I smelt that wonderful scent.

* * *

I heard someone opening the door and woke up. I saw the moon reflected in the mirror of my bedroom and realized it must already be night time. Then, I looked up and saw Nick making his way out of the room.

"Nick?" I whispered. He turned around and walked towards the bed.

"I came to check if everything was ok, the kids are asleep and I'm heading for the guest room. Goodnight, Miles," he said as he leaned in to give me a kiss on the forehead. I moved my head and caught the kiss on my lips, leaving him surprised. He pulled apart and smiled, he then turned around and started walking but I caught his arm, making him turn around.

"Stay with me, tonight," I ordered. He grinned widely and crawled into the bed beside me. He put his secured arms tightly around me, making me feel safe and warm. I grinned and thought 'I love you, Nick'. I knew that soon I'd be able to speak those words.

* * *

_A/N It'__s cute but I'm not very convinced with this chapter. If anyone has any ideas for the plot line they would be deeply appreaciated. I'm a bit stuck as to what to do until the babies are born. So, please, any ideas would be great. Please review and tell me what you think too. It'd be great if we could reach the 200 reviews. Only about 40 reviews elft for that and lets see if we can beat last chapters reviews...25 reviews! So...common...REVIEW!_


	11. C9: A Disneyland Game, Part 1

A/N: Ok, I know what you're gonna say, "what the hell! Where have you been the last two weeks..."If I wanted to go the easy way out, I'd just tell you that my computer broke but I'm gonna be truthful. If you're a writer you'll be familiar with the feeling of just not feeling like writing at all and you know that if you try your only gonna make rubbish. So I'd rather wait and try and give you guys a good chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoy it. BTW: thanks to NickJisoffmychain2828 for giving me the idea that this story was based on. Thanks to all the rest that said similar stuff too. (And I might use some of the ideas you gave me later.)

**Chapter 9 – A Disneyland Game Part.1**

**Nick P.O.V**

"Are you sure you want to do this?"I asked, as Miley settled down in the chair beside me. "I mean, we can wait and see, I don't want you to feel forced to...you know...be with me later on."

Miley smiled sweetly at me. The rumours of Miley's pregnancy were already circulating and so were the ones of me moving back in. We knew we had to respond to the rumours soon but I had been a little worried about that; yes, me and Miley had been sleeping in the same bed for over three weeks, but we hadn't really talked about us being officially a couple again. In the end we decided to tell the noisy paparazzi that we were back together and expecting triplets – it would just be easier for everyone. Today the whole family was heading to Disney land for an "old Disney stars" meeting and we were gonna make it official in the press conference.

"Nick," said Miley in that melodic voice that I adore so much. "I know I haven't really let us talk about 'us' but...the last three weeks...having you here...has been extraordinary, I'm happy and I..."

"Mum, have you seen my laptop?" asked Des as she entered the kitchen and gave me a murderous glare. I knew I should've been strict with her but I just couldn't bring myself up to it, I wasn't really sure what I had done but I know it must have been big for her to hate me like this.

Miley stood up and took a key out of her pocket. "Yes, I do know, and It'll be protected by this key until you say sorry to your dad for speaking to him the way you have been for the last month," she said with a strong voice. God, she was such a good mother...

"How is that fair?" moaned my daughter, glaring at me for a second.

Miley shook her head. "Well, I bought you a laptop because you proved to me that even if you're only nine-years-old, you are mature enough to have one. Until you prove that to me again, I'm sorry but you'll have to manage doing what other kids your age do."

"What? Play Barbie dolls?" argued Des with a tone that a not very many 9-year-old would use.

"Uncle Joe still plays with his action man," I added. Getting an angry look from Des and a laugh from Miley.

"Well, you can wait for that key to oxidize because I won't go against what I believe in," she shouted at Miley before marching out of the room. A few seconds later we heard a door slam.

I looked at Miley as I chuckled. "Remember when I told you she'd be the only one in the family who wouldn't end up singing or acting?"

Miley nodded. "Yeah, you said she'd end up as president of the United States."

"Well, I take it back. She's as much of a drama queen as Sarah. That one will surely end up acting..." I told Miley as I reached for the door. I went out and then came back in, showing my head through the half open door. "And..._Then_ she'll become the president of the United States."

---

"1, 2, 3, 4..." I counted the kids as they surprisingly sat silently at the back of the big car. "Wait, where's the fifth one?" I asked and as if on cue Sarah appeared from the door, looking a little agitated and shouting into her mobile phone.

"What are you trying to say, Mike?" she asked in an incredulous tone. I pointed at my watch for her to see but it was like I was invisible. "What do you mean she needs you?" I could hear the boy saying something from the other side of the phone but it was too fuzzy to recognise any words. "It's not like she's your family! She's not been given a role, for goodness sake! Mike, you're an actor and I'm an actress and we both know that for each role you get, you lose twenty others." The boy spoke a little more, making Sarah look even angrier. "Excuse me, how in the name of God is it me being immature? She's trying to get you and you're just falling in the trap. And don't you dare say something like I'm jealous!"

I heard something like, 'I'm just stating a fact', coming out of the phone and I saw my eldest daughter grit her teeth as a single tear fell down her face. "You know, what, you're right...I'm so jealous that WE'RE OVER!" Having shouted that she pressed the phone hardly, hung up and started walking to the car.

"Sarah are..." I started but she interrupted me by putting her hand over my mouth.

"Don't say a thing, please," she begged, I nodded and we both went into the car.

"Everyone ready?" Miley shouted joyfully. All of the kids shouted a 'yes' in unison; all of the kids except for the one who really wasn't a kid, except for the one who was looking out of the window absently, tears forming in her beautiful blue eyes.

---

"Nick, it's so good you're here," Troy Bolton greeted me as he shook my hand. "Miley, nice to see you..." he said as he embraced Miley. "If you don't mind me asking...how far along are you?" he asked politely. Miley held my hand and answered.

"About 15 weeks." Troy accidently, I guessed, looked at her weirdly for a second. Miley seemed to realize this too. "Don't worry, I haven't been eating my weight in food for every meal – there's 3 of them.

Troy looked at the two of them startled. "Three? How the heck can you do that, I've got plenty with one."

"It's understandable when you see the one you got..." Sarah muttered under her breath. I opened my mouth to tell her off but as I was gonna speak someone else shouted her name. I turned around and saw Mike running up to her.

"Sarah, I..." the boy started.

"If you do this here I'll bring up everything that's happened and there's lots of people watching and I will shout and it will be the end of your career. So just leave me alone!" whispered Sarah. I looked away discreetly and saw Max Gibson, the Disney manager, go up on a stage.

"Hey everyone, thanks for coming today. Around you there are the most famous, the newest and the most polemic Disney stars that have ever lived..."

We all laughed a little.

"Anyways, I brought you here today because we are going to split every single one of you in groups of two and you will have to follow a map to find the new set of the new Disney channel movie, "High School Musical 23, singing on the moon". You will not be split into pares completely at random, the computer will choose people who know each other well – we don't want any incompatible pairs.

Another forced laugh.

"So, we'll do the first five all together and then you can just come up here and find out who you are partnered up with, ok?"

A mumble of agreement ran through the crown.

"First, our very own Michaela Russo and her brother Justin Russo! Then, we have our upcoming star, Sarah Grey and our very well known Mike Bolton!"

A huge smile spread across Mike's face as a huge frown appeared on Sarah's.

The man mentioned two more couples and stood up for the first.

"And here we have a little father and daughter group – Nick and Destiny Grey!

**I'll try to update soon**

**Please Review**

**Part 2 up soon**

**Please Review**

**Hope you liked it**

**Have a mention I want you to PLEASE REVIEW!**

**:P**


	12. AN: NJK AWARDS

**HEY GUYS  
**

**DON'T KNOW IF YOU'VE HEARD BUT...**

**NJK AWARDS ARE ON!!!!**

**AND WELL...**

**IT'D BE REALLY NICE IF YOU VOTED...**

**EVEN IF IT ISN'T FOR ME,**

**BUT IT WOULD BE A LOT BETTER IF IT WAS OFR ME :P**

**ONLY KIDDING...**

**BUT, PLEASE, DO VOTE.**

**JONASFAN101 HAS PUT A LOT OF EFFORT INTO THIS.**

**TO NOMINATE AND VOTE YOU ONLY HAVE TO GO TO JONAS101'S PROFILE (link in my profile)  
**

**Thanks for reading...**

**New chapter will be out asap**

**Pilargirl**

**_PS: NEW NILEY SONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!And a beautiful and soooo sad one. Full on Youtube...go to my profile to see link. totally worth it!_  
**


	13. C9: A Disneyland Game, Part 2

_A/N: Ages…I know…but here it is. Please, need feedback to be inspired._

**Chapter 9 – A Disneyland Game Part. 2**

**Nick P.O.V**

I was looking at the map in every angle possible. Yes, I knew how to play the drums, the piano, the bass and the electric guitar at ten but I was completely useless when it came to orientation. Des looked at me for a second and then took the map from my hand with an exasperated sign. She looked at it for a few moments and looked ahead.

"It's that way," she said as she started walking left. I followed her and smiled.

I started by trying to form some small talk. "I really don't get where you get those brains...no one in the family is really that smart."

She remained quiet and concentrated but I knew she could concentrate and talk to me at the same time.

"How's school? The older kids aren't giving you a hard time, are they?" I asked curiously. She was in 8th grade when she should've been in 5th.

Still no answer.

"So, what about drama club. Any play coming up; it'd be good to..."

"Stop it!" she shouted, causing me to come to a sudden halt and look at her with a knowing expression. I recognised the tone of her voice, it was very similar to Miley's when she wanted me to be quiet and stop bothering her; I heard it a lot during the first months after we split up. I tried to analyse the expression on her face but it proved to be very hard. She turned around and kept on walking but I caught her arm and stopped her. She looked at me with a look of disgust. "Don't touch me."

"Why?" I simply asked calmly. She knew what I meant but she decided to play dumb. I let go of her and she turn to face me.

"What do you mean?" she asked stupidly.

"You know what I mean," I told her calmly, making her gulp. "Come on let's sit down," I said as I took a place at a small table. She looked hesitant but she joined me. I wanted to know so bad that it was unbelievable. Her expression was so mature that I knew her reasons would be completely rational; the fact that she was only a nine-year-old was insignificant.

"You..." she started quietly. She stopped and looked at me with eyes filled with hurt; she made me feel guilty without even knowing what I had done. "This is stupid..." she snapped, getting up and preparing to leave.

"Tell me, please," I begged, causing her to look back and me and rethink her decision. She gulped once again and I looked into her eyes. She gritted her teeth and I could see she wasn't far away from crying.

"You...you loved them," she muttered, her voice breaking.

"What do you mean? Who did I love?" I asked her, reaching out to touch her hand and make her sit down but she simply shook my hand away.

"Sarah...You loved Sarah...and you loved the twins and you loved Lil..." she cried softly. I stood up and walked towards her with a confused expression on my face. I lifted her chin up and talked to her.

"Of course I did...and still do," I said, putting my hands on her shoulders. "Just like I love you..."

"But you don't!" she shouted, taking a step back and causing several faces to look our way. "I've always known why you suddenly changed," she confessed a little calmer. "When we were at the hospital, waiting for mum to get better, we were all crying and leaning on each other to feel better...but you...you just sat in that hospital chair looking at the wall. You thought you weren't gonna see mommy ever again and you started acting weird."

"Destiny, that's something you wouldn't understand, it's grown..."

"But I do understand! You started acting like nothing that happened mattered so...if something happened...you wouldn't hurt yourself," she analysed making me stare at the child in awe. I was starting to think that Miley and I had confused Sarah and Destiny's ages.

"But, I don't get what this has to do with me not loving you, Des..." I told her.

"What are you saying? How can you not know? You played with Lil loads of times, even when you were weird...and you helped Will and Joey to play jokes on Sarah like you used to...and you always played guitar with Sarah and told her off like you still loved them..." she was crying at this point. "But...you stopped giving me...you didn't give me my goodnight kisses and...You stopped singing me songs...and," she broke down. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and held her in my arms, hoping that I was helping her. I don't know how long we both stood there, ignoring everyone's stares and sharing something that we hadn't shared in such a long time. I found myself crying too, feeling so guilty that it hurt badly.

"Dad, I'm sorry," she finally said, looking up to me. "I...I don't want to be angry at you anymore."

I simply hugged her tighter feeling the whole inside of me fill up slowly.

---

"Where were you?" Miley asked exasperatedly as Des and I reached the set. She wrapped her arms around Destiny and then walked towards me. "Don't you know better than to make a pregnant woman worry?"

"Des and me had a little talking to do," I told Miley as I winked at Destiny, she smiled and walked off.

"You solved it!" Miley stated with a huge grin on her face. I nodded and she surprised both of us be kissing me hardly. I laughed against her lips and pulled apart, smiling at her and looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, the press conference is in ten minutes," said someone. I looked at Miley and smiled.

"Ready, Mrs. Grey...?" I asked with a huge grin on my face. I couldn't quite believe me and Miley were back together, back to being a family, back to loving each other in a way that not many people could understand. Her blue eyes made me feel like the most fortunate man in the world.

She smiled, "more ready than ever..." she stated.

I kissed her cheek and looked at her. "I'm gonna go and check that the kids are okay, fine?" I asked. She simply nodded and continued smiling. Seriously...that smile was just...priceless.

---

"We're done, Mike," I heard the voice of my eldest daughter mutter. I knew I should probably walk always and give her privacy but...who was I kidding...it's not like I was going to do that.

"You can't just say two words and expect me to give up on you," a deep voice said. I really hated it that the voice sounded so old, it just made picture the age difference.

I heard Sarah sign and continue talking. "We rushed things, Mike! You were my first kiss and, at the time, you were celebrating that you were of age! I know love doesn't know ages but...I feel that this is not what I need...you keep on doing the stuff that all adult couples experience and if you were dating that Gwen..."

"I'm not interested in Gwen, Sarah..." Mike told her in a begging tone, I almost felt sorry for the boy...Sarah was as stubborn as her mother; however, I was extremely surprised by the way my daughter was handling the situation...had all of my kids suddenly become mature? As if on cue, I saw Joe, Will and Joey running around chasing a bird or a bee or something...okay, maybe not all of them...

Sarah was arguing back now. "...not Gwen, let me finish; If you were dating any other girl your age, they could probably handle these situations but I don't want to, okay? I want to go out with someone who's on the same page as me, Mike. Someone who understands me and fights with about stuff like what movie we're gonna watch at the cinema and not about...how old I have to be to get married."

I felt a little taken back at this comment. I was hoping it was just an example and not something that had actually been discussed before; Sarah was only 16 for god's sake.

"Are you trying to say that there's someone else?" the boy said harshly, far too harshly for my liking.

"I can seriously not believe that you, of all people, are asking me that question," she said just as harshly.

"Was that a yes?" he asked in an arrogant tone.

I knew it was going to happen but I still winced as I heard the sound of a palm hitting a cheek; Sarah always had a firm hand...

"I don't want to see you. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want this to spread and I want you to keep away from me and my family...they need me now, the last thing I need is the press to be on me too so, please, leave me alone."

There was a silence and I decided I better get back to Miley, I wanted to talk to Sarah about this but I decided I'd let Miley to do the talking this time...maybe a mother-daughter chat would be better for Sarah.

---

"Good afternoon," I spoke into the mike as me and Miley sat in front of a room filled with paparazzi. "We both thank you for being here tonight. Please, start..."

Thousands of hands flew up in the air and I looked at Miley she simply shrugged. I pointed a young guy who was carrying a big camera.

"Miley...Mrs. Stewart-Grey...are you really pregnant?" he asked. This was going to be a long night...

_**LOVED IT?**_

_**HATED IT?**_

_**TELL ME IT?**_

_**NO UPDATES FOR A WEEK BECAUSE I'M GOING TO FRANCE ON A SCHOOL TRIP**_

_**REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT THE NJK AWARDS**_

_**REVIEW'S MAKE ME HAPPY!!!**_


	14. C10: Not About Three Words

_A/N: Hey guy's je suis back from la France! And I'm here to share a new good (I hope) chapter of this story. BTW: Thanks to all of you who nominated this story for_

_Best Make up/ Break up_

_Best Drama_

_Best W.I.P_

_And_

_Best Cliff-Hanger_

_And, of course, thanks for nominating me for 'Best New Author'. It was fantastic to see my name on that website. Anyways, please remember that I work as critic for the NJK awards and each week I recommend a 'Fic of the week', so if you're looking for good fics to read it might be a good idea to check that out on the NJK awards website. _

**Chapter 10 – Not About Three Words**

**Miley P.O.V**

"Miley...Mrs. Stewart-Grey...are you really pregnant?" the reporter Nick had pointed to asked. I smiled politely, actually cursing the press for being so damn nosy.

"Yes, I am," I replied politely. And then, to avoid more pointless questions about my state, I gave them further information, remaining calm and forcing that fake smile on my face. "I'm 15 weeks along. And, no, there are no problems with the size of the baby – the thing is that I and my husband, Nick, are having triplets."

Murmurs filled the room and a lot of hands shot right up in the air. I signed in exasperation; however, Nick noticed and grabbed my hand whispering: "Let me deal with them," in my ear.

"If my sources are correct, 4 months you were thinking about divorce..." a tall, dark haired reporter spoke in a very posh voice that made me instantly dislike him.

Nick answered with a calm voice. "The truth is neither of us ever thought about divorce. We both just needed a time off and four months ago we realized that we wanted to be together. Any more questions?" He asked quickly, causing the reporter to put his hand up again.

"Yes?" Nick asked trying to keep the polite smile on his face.

"Mrs. Grey, didn't you appear on an interview 3 months ago saying that you and Mr Grey were far from getting back together?" he asked making me tense and curse my big mouth.

"I'm sure that..." started Nick.

"If you don't mind, Mr Grey, this question was directed to your wife," the reporter insisted making Nick's smile to decrease. Nick looked at me with a questioning look as I sat up and gave him a reassuring nod.

I breathed deeply and answered. "Well, as you have probably realized throughout the years of me and Nick being together, we don't enjoy making our privet life public. Obviously, we knew the reaction of our getting back together would be big in the media so we decided to "throw you off track". After, when my pregnancy was notified, we talked and thought that it would be better to tell all of you everything."

I looked at the reporter, as if daring him to say another word and, although he looked a little hesitant, he decided to remain quiet.

"Miley, Nick, have you chosen any names?" was the next question and after that came another one and another one and another...

* * *

"I'm so fucking tired," Nick said as he threw himself on the bed. I came out of the bathroom and placed a hand on my stomach.

"And then you wonder were the twins got their bad language from..." I muttered in a jokey tone. I sat down next to Nick and ran my fingers lightly through his curly hair, absently minded enjoying the touch of his curls against my soft palm. He sat up and kiss me softly.

"I love you so much," he whispered, sending shivers down my spine, as much as it hurt to admit it: I still wasn't ready to say I love you to him. It's not that I didn't love him, of course I did! But it didn't feel right, it still didn't feel how it was meant to...I wanted it to be like our first I love you...spontaneous and love-full in every way. I got up quickly causing Nick to look at me with a strange expression on his face. "You okay, Miles?" he asked with concern.

"Yes, don't worry," I assured him; however, he still didn't looked very convinced but he obviously decided not to push it.

"Talk with Sarah, won't you?" he asked me randomly.

"Mike?" I asked in response. I knew that this guy would mean heart break for Sarah, she told me once or twice that it was really love but I could see it wasn't; the way they looked at each was nothing like the looks me and nick shared. He wasn't a bad guy and, I was sure he loved her too but somehow I knew they weren't meant to be.

"I overheard them talking...he accused her of their being someone else...it wasn't nice..." Nick told me. I nodded at him and headed for Sarah's bedroom.

* * *

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, Knock_

I didn't hear a sound from inside the bedroom so I decided to enter without permission; the sight I saw was heartbreaking. Sarah was lying face down on her bed, the duvet rolled up to her head and tissue's all over the place, I walked towards the bed and rolled the duvet down, making my eldest daughter grown. Seeing her like this reminded me so much of the first time I held her.

_---Flashback---_

_I took the tiny thing in my arms. I wasn't gonna lie, she wasn't the most beautiful thing on Earth, she was all scrunched up and I couldn't even see her eyes but I just knew that soon there wouldn't be a more beautiful thing. Seeing her made my heart swell, she was just so tiny and fragile._

"_She's all ours," Nick said as he softly caressed her. _

"_Yes, all ours, forever and always..." I repeated smiling wider than I ever had. _

_---End of Flashback---_

"Hey baby girl," I greeted as I patted her back softly.

"Go away mum!" she muffled against her pillow in a babyish voice. I laughed half-heartedly and smiled sympathetically at the teenager, I had never been through this – the minute I first heard Nick's voice I knew I would never love someone else to the full extent, but I was the exception, most people had to go through this and it's not like I didn't have my broken heart moments while I was dating Nick...

"I'm not going anywhere and you know it," I assured her. She slowly sat up and faced me, her eyes were red and puffy and her makeup was all smudged. She looked at me for a second and I saw my eyes reflected in hers, Sarah had the exactly same colour as I did, I loved her for that, she was the perfect mixture in between me and Nick – she was so beautiful it was unbelievable, even like this she was so close to flawless that it was scary. She looked at me for a few seconds and then broke down on my lap, I was sure she was feeling like a stupid 12-year-old once again.

"Why did you let me do it? Why didn't you tell me he was too old?" she asked. She wasn't accusing me, I think she wasn't even talking to me; she was talking to herself more.

"You have to learn from these things, Sarah. When I dated your dad I learnt a lot of things that helped us fight for what we have and not just go the easy way around and forget about each other. Believe or not, even if we're on our way onto having 8 kids, it wasn't all flowers and smiles, there were also a lot of hard heart-breaks and ugly arguments and loads of tears; plus a few bad breakups too." I confessed remembering past moments.

_---Flashback---_

"_Nick, just shut it, okay?" I shouted at Nick to stop him pestering about what was going on with me._

"_Just tell me all ready, Miles," he insisted, irritated. I was feeling so angry that I could've slapped him there and then – how could he not know what was wrong; I mean, was he really that much of an idiot?_

"_Just go away, Nick, I remind you that you've got a concert in 5 hours and it's all the way in Russia!" I shouted. He grabbed my hands and looked at me with a keen expression on his face._

"_Miles, you're a thousand times more important than any stupid concert," he murmured with his sweet face, nearly making me melts; the key work being 'nearly'. I pushed him away and looked to another side – I knew I was being childish but...all the other times...he had given me an explanation but this time...he hadn't even mentioned it. I saw him looking around the room and spotting a ripped magazine from the corner of my eyes. I saw him kneeling down and grabbing it, putting it in front of my face a second later. _

"_Is this why you won't talk to me when I've come here from Germany just to see you?" he asked with a little insolence in his tone. In the ripped front page of the magazine you could see Nick and Michaela Russo eating out, holding hands on top of a the table...I knew there was probably a very good explanation for it and it was just a photo taken at a funny angle but I couldn't help but be angry at the fact that Nick hadn't said a thing about it...he always did._

"_What do you think?" I snapped arrogantly at him. He sat next to me and tried to hug me, I half let him._

"_I think that we've gone through this far too many times, Miley – I'm famous and these things will always get onto magazine, especially when things have happened between us before. It'll happen to you when you're famous and I will deal with it..." he said a little too softly for my liking, he still hadn't explained how he and that bitch had gotten there in the first place. _

"_So...you're telling me that...let's say...instead of you and Michaela in this picture, it's Jake and me...and I haven't even bothered to mention why I'm out to dinner with him or why it looks like I'm holding his hand...and you wouldn't even care?" I ask him making him look slightly nervous._

"_It's different," he stated. "I mean, you and Jake went out together and..."_

_I interrupted him. "You and Michaela got drunk and made out together in front of loads of paparazzi! I barely kissed Jake!" I shouted._

"_But Jake loves you!" he shouted._

"_And Michaela would do anything to have you! Plus, she thinks you're bloody single! And, you haven't even explained how the hell this happened!" I yelled hardly, causing Nick to be caught a little off guard. _

"_I didn't think I needed to explain," he said very softly and without looking me in the eye. "I thought you trusted me enough to know that I love you and you only and I would never...god! More that never...even look at another girl." _

_Having said that he walked out the room and left me crying, without being able to close my eyes in the whole night._

_---End of Flashback---_

"Then how are you here?" Sarah asked in despair. "Because I know this wasn't one of those break ups like the ones Uncle Joe and Aunt Lilly had...there's no way I'm ever getting back with him."

"We're here because none of us, not your dad, not your Aunt Lilly, not me, ever said never to being together. We just knew that if we remained separate for long we just wouldn't ever be ourselves again...I'm not trying to suggest any Hun... but if there's one thing I've learnt from your dad is that...true love is forever because true love never ends..."

"So, you're trying to say that he just wasn't the one?" she asked me.

"I've known he wasn't the one since I first realize what was going on...he loves you and you love him it's just not...that strong, if you get me..." I tried to explain.

"It hurts..." she sobbed. I put my arms around her and saw Nick standing outside the bedroom looking at both of us.

"You know what, I know a song that Grandpa Billy Ray wrote for me and even though it's not really about this it always made me feel better. I'd sing it for you but thanks to your 3 huge triplet siblings I can barely hold the guitar. Daddy always used to play it for you when you were a baby, how about a bit of crying over your dad instead of me?" I asked, seeing Nick fetch my old guitar as I spoke. Sarah simply nodded, seeing her like this made me realize that even if she was grown up she still needed Nick and I and I had to admit it felt good to know we weren't completely useless to her. I got up slowly, my growing bump already seeming very heavy and I kissed Sarah softly on her forehead.

"Give her your best," I whispered in nick's ear as I passed him at the door. He smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"You know I will."

I turned around and, from the door saw how Nick started strumming the guitar and Sarah eyes widened as she recognised the beautiful song.

"She's gotta do what shes gotta do  
And I've got to like it or not  
Shes got dreams too big for this town  
And she needs to give them a shot  
Wherever they are," Nick sang in his beautiful voice.

* * *

I walked down the steps and admired what my kids were doing. I walked to the corner of the living room, seeing the twins and Des working on something.

"What are you three devils doing?" I asked with a smile on my face. The three of them turned to me and laughed.

"We're trying to work out a way to find out if the baby's are girls or boys without using those machine thingies," Des explained making me raise an eyebrow at the twins.

"She's actually got a point, mum," Joes started. "If we..."

", according to Des, take your carvings..."

"Into account, we will..."

"Be able to get a..."

I looked at them in awe and laughed. "Okay, kids, but I'm afraid it'll have to wait until tomorrow...Des...time to go to bed...twins...get into your pyjamas and do all that homework that I know you haven't done..."

They moaned but headed upstairs quickly. I turned around the corner and saw Lil laying on the sofa, asleep, curled up in a ball, as if she had been watching something. I looked at the TV and realized that mine and Nick's wedding was playing...I looked at it for a minute, lost in thought until I heard Lil stir. I knew Nick had said I really shouldn't carry her but I couldn't leave her there and I really didn't want to disturb Sarah and Nick so I picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, laying her down on her pink bed and then heading for my own bedroom.

* * *

Nick came in looking around, obviously trying to see if I was there.

"Did you carry Lil to her room?" he asked with concern as he walked to the bed where I sat, reading a book. I put the book down and laughed at him, knowing he was gonna give me a speech.

"Yes, I did," I told him, trying to remain serious. He sat next to me on the bed and looked at me nearly angrily but not quite.

"Miley don't you understand that..." I put my finger on his lips, making him quite. I stared into his gorgeous eyes and leaned in slowly, catching him in a passionate kiss.

I pulled back and looked deeply into his eyes once again. "I love you," I told him before kissing him again and again and again. It was a magical night were I realized that loving is not about saying three words is about feeling it even when you wish your hardest that you weren't.

* * *

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Please Review**

**I worked hard on this one...**

**I really need the support...**

**I basically got told I was a rubbish writer this week...**

**So**

**Let's say 15 reviews for the next chapter  
**

**Please...**

**I need the inspiration badly...**

**Review**


	15. NAMES

_A/N: Sorry if you had the impression this was a chapter but I need this for chapter 11, so…_

**ADVERTISEMENT**

Miley and Nick looked as the doctor placed the blue liquid on Miley bulged stomach. Mary, their family doctor since Miley became pregnant with Sarah, was smiling as she saw the triplets on the blue and black small screen.

"Well, it looks like we can find out what each baby is...in the end," she said sweetly. Nick leaned in and gave Miley a small peck on the lips.

"Baby number one...is..." Mary said. "A beautiful boy."

"Baby number two...is..." Mary continued. "Another beautiful boy."

"Oh, no," Nick moaned. "Not another set of male twins." Miley simply laughed as she smiled widely.

"And finally...baby number three is..."

"A girl," Nick and Miley said in unison as they looked at the screen with eyes filled with love.

"Yes, there you have a small pretty lady..." Mary agreed. "So...what names do we have in mind?"

...

"Actually," Miley says. "We are going to leave that to all the people who are reading this right now..."

"Yes," Nick then says. "Those people who have been so interested in our lives since Pilargirl started these series in November are going to choose the names for the triplets..."

"Yes, Guys," I, Pilargirl, then say... "Review and tell me what names you prefer and I will choose my favourites. Please review and let me know what names you like, I'll let it be known that you chose them in the author's note of chapter 11.

....

REVIEW And LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK WOULD BE THREE GOOD NAMES. I'll remind you...it's 2 boys and 1 girl.


	16. C11: Life Was Never Better

_A/N: I'm back, guys! And…yes…I've chosen the triplets names .I think I should start by explaining how I chose them…Firstly, I wrote down ALL the names you all suggested…I didn't write them down like first or second names…I just wrote them all down. I then took into consideration the favourites and the ones I thought Nick and Miley were likely to choose. You'll see what the winning names when you read the chapter but for now, I'll only say who suggested the names (If you suggested the name and I haven't included you in the least please tell me and I'll fix it): _**Untapie94, hadiy101, mileyworld, xbrknpromies, , .dreamer, random-grl, caseybug, pariswinspeed, howdoyousleep, Truewriter1995, santeelove**. _I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate it that you took time to suggest names and I'm sorry I couldn't chose them all...but thanks all the same. Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 11 – Life Was Never Better**

**Nick P.O.V**

_**2 Months Later – Miley's 7 months and a half pregnant**_

I was resting on my side in the comfortable king size bed. I don't how long I had been staring at Miley's beautiful face, illuminated by a single ray of sunlight that had crept in through a hole in the curtains. She looked like she was glowing as she slept peacefully with those cute quiet snoring noises she always made. To think that 5 months ago I hadn't been on speaking terms with Miley seemed completely unrealistic; we were so happy that all bad times just seemed to be hidden by a cloud of brightness. I noticed she stirred and I rolled down the covers slightly to place my firm hand softly on her huge belly, I realized she must be awake for the triplets were kicking and quite hardly.

"Miles, you okay?" I asked softly as I took my hand from her stomach and placed it on her cheek sweetly. To my surprise, she brushed it off fiercely.

"Of course, I'm not okay...your stupid triplets won't let me sleep more than half an hour at a time!" she moaned as she sat up slowly. I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, she didn't pull away but she didn't quite return the kiss either.

"Come on, Miley. You've been through this enough times to know that it's really not my fault..." I defended myself, only to realize it had been a mistake.

"Really, Nick!" she shouted. "So it wasn't you who got me drunk and put your d..." I covered her mouth quickly, shaking my head at her sudden mood swings.

I looked at her. "Do you really want Lil' hearing those kind of thing, Miley? Or the triplets, for that matter?"

She rolled her eyes and got out of bed with difficulty.

"Where are you going?" I asked, still sitting on the bed with the covers rolled up to my stomach. Some mornings it was always like this, the triplets barely let her sleep and she woke up in horrible moods and then took it out on me; however, she always tended to apologize, or at least start acting kindly again after a few minutes.

"To choose a dress for tonight's premiere," she told me. My head suddenly snapped towards her and I got out of bed quickly.

"Miley, we've talked about this, you're NOT going to the premiere," I stated sternly.

She put her hands on her hips, making it extremely hard for me not to laugh at how funny she looked with her pyjama top barely covering her stomach and her hands on her hips like that.

"Nicky," she said in a sarcastic tone. "If you think I'm gonna miss Sarah's first movie premiere, you are completely crazy! My daughter's first movie is coming out and I, her mother, am going to be there, supporting her."

"You are NOT going, Miley. What wrong with you? You agreed with me yesterday that you weren't feeling up to it and it wasn't the best thing for the babies...we said you'd watch it all on TV and we even got a copy of the movie for you to watch here..."

"Well, I...I..." then she did something that I wasn't expecting, she broke down in tears and walked towards me, hugging me tightly a second later. I ran my hands though her hair and whispered in her ear for her to calm down.

"It's okay, Miles, it's okay..." I soothed her.

"No, it's not okay!" she exclaimed against my chest. "I'm completely useless, I feel so trapped...I just want them to be out..." she cried.

"Miley, don't say that...especially considering that the doctor told you that if you were to go into premature labour it would be very dangerous for them," I warned her. It was true, Mary had told Miley to really try to remain as calm as possible and not move to much...the babies were already completely formed and they might be able to live if Miley went into labour right now but there was a higher possibility that the three of them wouldn't survive the night.

"Is everything fine?" Sarah asked, as she came in. She was wearing a bathrobe and I guessed she had just come out of the shower when she heard Miley's shouts. Miley and me turned to her and smiled.

"Yes, we're okay," I assured her. "Just a bad awakening."

Miley pulled out of my embrace and looked at me with angry eyes. "A bad awakening?" she said in the tone that I most hated.

"Miley, come on..." I tried. She looked hesitant but she didn't say another word, she simply gave me a glare and turned around, entered the bathroom and shut the door fiercely. I rolled my eyes and then looked at Sarah, who stood with her arms crossed over her purple bath robe and a smirk on her face.

"What was it today?" she asked with a cocky tone. For a second I was about to tell her off but I gave up and simply sat on the bed, looking at her with tired eyes.

"She wanted to go to the premiere...As well as your three siblings giving her a bad night..." I explained. Sarah gave a kind of half laugh.

"Any names, yet?" she asked.

I sighed and looked to see if Miley was still locked up in the bathroom; each time this subject was brought up it only meant another fight with Miley. We had known the sexes of the babies for over two months but nothing really seemed right...we didn't really want to wait until the babies were born but we just had no ideas.

"No, all of you kids have been named after someone. You after your mother's sister, and Grandma Denise; the twins are named after Joe, Billy Ray, Kev and Frankie; Lil is names after Lilly and Miley..."

"Destiny's not named after anyone. I mean, her second name, yes, but not her first," Sarah interrupted making me flashback to the first moment I held Destiny.

_---Flashback---_

_I sat next to Miley in the hospital cot and took the tiny beautiful baby in my arms carefully. _

"_Hello darling," I murmured as I kissed her softly on the head._

"_Sally isn't right, neither is Lilly," Miley suddenly said in a tired voice. I looked at her for a second and then looked back at the little thing in my arms. _

"_Destiny," I murmured. I don't even know where it came out of but it just did, maybe it was her strange expression, it was as unreadable as destiny._

_Miley sat up a little, rolled the blanket slightly off the baby's head and smiled. "She's Destiny," she simply said. I looked at her for a second and kissed her softly on the lips. _

"_Destiny Sally Grey, welcome to the world," I muttered not being able to help a tear to come from my eyes. _

_---End of Flashback---_

"Yes, okay, but she was supposed to be named after someone. That doesn't matter, anyway...the point is, no matter how big the family is, we've run out of names and mum and I want to come up with something completely original..." I told her.

"Please tell me that with original, you don't mean 'shangun' or something..." she begged, slightly worried.

"No, I don't mean THAT original. Simply something new," I said.

"Maybe you should let us help you, I mean, all of us kids," she suggested. I stared at her for a second.

"Maybe, Sarah, maybe," I muttered absently. "Anyways, go and get dress, you've got the press conference at twelve."

* * *

"Guys, calm down!" I shouted as my five kids burst into the kitchen and sat at the table for breakfast, making enough noise to wake up Joe when he's completely asleep. It was Saturday and our maid, Sasha, didn't work on weekends so I was stuck doing breakfast for the whole lot...just to think that soon there'd be eight of them gave me a mixed feeling. "Okay. Sarah, get glasses and set out all the drinks. Joey, Will, toast some toast and put them on the table. Des put out some bowls and get the cereals." I ordered. I needed to make breakfast for Miley; she'd be coming downstairs soon enough.

"What about me, daddy?" asked Lil. I smiled at the five-year-old and walked towards her chair, leaning down in front of it.

"You, princess," I said touching her nose. "Get the butter and the pate for the toast and then get some fruit and out it on the table, okay?"

She simply gave me a cute nod and opened the fridge carefully. Some people would say that leaving my kids go around the kitchen as they wanted was dangerous but the kitchen was completely 'danger-safe', everything that the kids shouldn't touch was out of there reach and the doors were easily opened and closed.

Miley came in, still looking a little angry, by the time she'd sat down the kids were already having breakfast, messily.

"Good morning, mum," they all greeted, almost in unison.

"Morning," she murmured as she took her place next to Lil and reached to grab some toast and butter.

"No," I said quickly, taking her hand away from the butter. "The doctor said only fruit, Miles," I warned her. She moaned but took a piece of apple and bit it. I sat down next to her and grabbed a peach; if she couldn't eat toast neither was I.

"So, I know you don't really like the subject mum, but, I kind of had an idea for the triplet's names," Sarah told Miley. I cursed gently under my breath but I then realize Miley hadn't minded the comment.

"Really?" she asked as she gave the apple another bite.

"Yes, well, I thought that maybe each one of us can say a few names and...You know...maybe we'll find three...well, six...good ones..." Sarah explained. Miley looked hesitant for a moment but a few seconds later she left the apple on her plate and I could feel she was intrigued by the idea.

"That doesn't sound bad," she confessed. "Let's hear them..."

Like that, everyone around the table stopped eating; they all seemed to have been aware of Sarah's idea for a while.

Sarah started talking. "Well, I thought of some ones for the boys, I thought of Chase, Tom but my favourite was really Matthew, as in like 'Matt' for short."

Miley and I looked at each other. I grabbed the shopping list post it's from the fridge and wrote down the three names.

"Okay, Joey?" I asked.

"Kylie, Logan, Tom and Mick," the boy answered.

"Mick?" Destiny asked, obviously objecting to the name.

"What? It's a cool name...Mick Jagger?" Joey defended himself.

"Okay, Des don't judge...next...Will?" I said directing myself to the other twin.

"What about, Jaden, or James...like 'Jamie' for short?" Will suggested. I nodded slightly and wrote down the names.

"Well," Miley said. "I thought maybe Michael?"

I turned to Miley with a strange look on my face. "Michael? Why...definitely not for 'Michaela' and I really hope not for your daughter's ex..." I said, swearing that I saw Sarah gulp from the corner of my eye.

"I just like the name," Miley stated. "But as a second name, not as a first."

I wrote down the name and the spoke for myself.

"Me? Last night I was thinking that maybe, as a second name, we could use 'Mary' for Mary Glenore, you know the family doctor – but then I don't really like Mary that much so I thought of 'Marie'..."

"Marie?" Miley said to herself. "You sure you want it as a second name?"

"Yes," I assured her. "I just feel like there's a better one as a first."

"Okay, then, what about you Des?"

"I don't really have any guy names...I just have this girl name that I really really like..." she said a little unsure.

"Shoot, Des, if we don't like it we won't use it but it's always worth a shot," Sarah encouraged the girl.

"Okay...Megan," she spoke quietly. Something went inside of me then, like what had gone inside of me when I'd given Des her name – I looked at Miley and I immediately knew the same thing had happened to her. I smiled and looked down to write the name but the post it and the pencil had been taken. I looked around and realized Lil was writing on it.

"Lil, what are you doing, Hun?" Miley asked. The little girl simply smiled and gave her the post it back. I looked at it and saw Lil had formed three names out of all the ideas.

"You want us to use these names?" I asked the little girl, who simply nodded with a mischievous smile. The rest of the Grey family was looking at me like I had gone bonkers..."

"You're not really gonna use the names she's formed, are you?" Will asked incredulously.

"Well, wait a second, hear them before judging," Miley told the boy with a smile.

"Okay, baby number one," I started. "Matthew Logan Grey..."

"Matt Logan Grey..." Sarah said to herself and then gave Miley and me thumbs up. As she did that, so did the other four.

"Then decided," I spoke. "Second baby, James Michael Grey," I told them

Just like before, after a few second, everyone gave Miley and me thumbs up.

"And finally," I said. "The little lady...Megan Marie Grey," I spoke with a proud smile.

I then turned to Miley's stomach and put my hand on it. "Matt...Jamie...and Megan, how does that sound, kids?"

I laughed and smiled at Miley. I looked her right in the eye and felt the breathtaking happiness take over. I kissed her softly and grinned widely against her lips. Life was never better.

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW**

**AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU LIKE AND**

**WHAT COULD BE IMPROVED**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	17. C12: Cry

_A/N: Only about 6 reviews for the last chapter. Was something wrong with it...I really would like to know to see if I can improve. Seriously, constructive critics are well received. Anyway, here is this week's update. So...for all of you...chapter 12!_

**Chapter 12 – Cry**

**Miley P.O.V**

I was sitting on the sofa, looking at the TV as I saw Nick and the kids, excluding Sarah, who was arriving to the premiere alone; pass in front of the cameras. Soon enough, a great amount of reporters where on them.

"Mr. Grey! Mr. Grey!" shouted a woman with dark hair. "Is everything okay with Mrs. Stewart-Grey? Why isn't she here?"

"_Because she's got an unbelievably annoying over-protective husband,_" Miley said to herself as Nick told the reporter that she was feeling a little under the weather. A few more questions were asked and the big family walked into the movie theatre with smiled on their faces.

A few minutes later, a camera showed Sarah coming out of her limousine and to Miley's surprise she wasn't alone, Sarah was accompanied by her very handsome co-star, James McAlester , who was seventeen. Sarah was wearing a beautiful and knee length blue dress covered in little white spots and with a big white belt round the middle. (Link in profile). It showed of her legs and matched her beautiful blue eyes. The young man beside her was wearing a casual beige suit with a shirt that surprisingly matched her dress, he had dirty blonde hair, nearly chestnut, that fell slightly over his ear, he was muscular but without over taking it and he had gorgeous green eyes; even if I was thirty-sever and heavily pregnant, I still had to admit that the guy was extremely hot. As my daughter turned around to look at James, I caught a glimpse of something, she smiled at the seventeen-year-old with a smile that didn't just reach her eyes, it illuminated her whole face, and he looked back at her with an equivalent shy smile – there was so something going on in there.

I changed my position as I heard the phone ring and I picked it up as soon as my heavy body let me. I felt the triplets start moving roughly, making me thing – 'are they having a bloody football match in there?'. I took the phone to my ear and smiled.

"Stewart household. Miley Stuart talking," I spoke it an amiable voice.

"Miley?" A voice I recognized as...(A/N: yes, I needed to put him in. This wouldn't be a proper 'Pilargirl Niley series without him)...Jake Ryan's casual and sweet voice.

"Jake!" I exclaimed with a huge smile on my face. The last time I heard from him was two Christmases ago when he heard about my accident and called to see how I was. It was surprising how things turned out after the wedding. He had showed up that day, all those years ago, said Sorry and then left, not calling me or contacting me for seven years. Then, after all that time he had showed up on my doorstep one morning and told me it was time we solved stuff. I had been completely stunned by that, and Nick and me had had a huge row after he suggested that maybe Jake was only looking for an article to write about them or something like that but things had turned out right; he never got married, though, no matter how much his parents and friends tried to set him up with woman, it just wouldn't work out. He never really said it but I knew that he thought the reason was that _I _was the one for him; sadly and unfortunately for him, Nick was my one, not him. I had been a little scared when the breakup between me and Nick had been made public, I thought he might try something and , even though I had once had feelings for Jake, now they were nothing but platonic brotherly feelings of care. However, he didn't even call me, probably to avoid any old tension between us.

"Yeah, hey Miles, I called to sat congratulations. I mean, I heard about the pregnancy in the press a few months ago and I know you told them things were okay between you and Nick and stuff but I thought maybe...you know...you lied for the kids sake, so I didn't want to call if there were problems in paradise," he stated with a laugh. "But I ate at your parents, yesterday, and they told me things were actually great so I thought I should call."

I simply smiled, same old Jake...

"Thanks, Jake...and, yeah, thing are fantastic, well everything but the fact that I'm as big as a whale and I feel like I've eaten a few cows," I told him sincerely but with a laugh.

I heard him chuckling. "Yeah, I heard there was three of them...that must be...surprising...I mean, there's eight of them now, right?"

I laughed hardly. "Yes, eight! I mean, when did I become a baby factory? Remember when I used to say that if I had kids I'd only have one and I'd get married when I was over thirty...If I'd seen my future like this when I was fourteen...But...It's good Jake...I really am happy..." I assured him.

"I know you are, you're with Nick and your kids and you're all okay, that's what always counts in the end."

There was a little uncomfortable silence for a second, but I broke it quickly.

"So...please tell me your parents have finally found someone for you. I really feel sorry for them, you have something bad to say about all of them..."

I heard Jake chuckle slightly and something about the way he laughed made me know that he had a huge smile on his face. "Yeah, well, actually, I'm kind of getting married next autumn..."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" I shouted with a smile that couldn't get bigger. "Seriously? Oh, my, god! Who to?"

"Remember, Demi, from Spanish class back in senior year?" he asked me.

"Yes! Oh! I'm so happy for you Jake, I'm really SOO happy!" I shouted.

He laughed at me. "I knew you would be...I know that in autumn the triplets will be there and you'll probably be in the middle of deciding if committing suicide is a good idea but...the wedding's on the 25th of October...if you can pull it through..There's place for you and Nick...and the kids if you like."

"Maybe, but I can't promise anything. Thanks for calling, Jake, and if I can't make it to the wedding, I'll see you and your wife when we visit Spain in Christmas. I truly am happy for you, Jake, I really am..." I spoke softly and on the verge of tears...stupid hormones!

"So am I, Miley. I know I'm nearly 40 and some could argue it's a little late to be searching for my happy ending but I'm liking this...anyway, I have to go, do send me some pictures of the triplets by email. Bye."

"Bye, Jake."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jake called earlier on," I told Nick as he and the kids got in.

"Really?" he asked after telling the kids to have a shower and telling Lilly to go upstairs and get into her pink Minnie mouse bathrobe. I realized Sarah was not there but I didn't say anything.

"Yes, he's getting married!" I told him.

"Are you serious?" Nick asked with an incredulous face. "Good for him, I was kind of getting annoyed that he was still pinning on my wife," he said as a Joke. I hit him but didn't say anything. We walked towards the kitchen window and I saw Sarah was standing outside, talking to the boy who had accompanied her to the premiere.

"So, I saw them arrive at the premiere," I said softly as I held Nick's hand in mine. I knew the whole Sarah-boy business took a lot out of him, Sarah would always be our first daughter, we didn't love her more than the rest, but we always felt that she had been our job and ours only to protect, our first treasure.

"Yes, I didn't see them but they came in together and I noticed something as they went up to talk about the movie. I get it, they're young and they've done a movie together and she's healing from the whole Bolton business...it's okay, I guess."

Then I saw them lean in for a kiss and I remember smiling at the romantic atmosphere when I felt something between my legs. I looked down and screamed to my insides as I saw a puddle beneath me.

"Oh my god! No, no, no! It's too early!" I shouted.

"Don't worry, Miley, they're young, I'd rather she kept her lips away from others but she's sixteen, we all were sixteen sometimes."

I looked up at him incredulously, and realize he still had his eyes fixed on the young couple.

"No! Me!" I shouted again. He didn't turn just shook his head, thinking I was being stupid, I guessed. "MY WATER JUST BROKE, TWAT!"

Nick moved faster than I'd seen anybody ever move and as I saw the look of terror on his face I felt tears form in my light eyes.

"It's too early. There's still a month and a half to go..." he spoke quietly as he started panicking and moving around, I saw him grab the car keys and I knew he was gonna take me to the hospital.

I could only cry, knowing it was far too early, the doctor had said they wouldn't be formed properly, that they might die. And the only thing I could do was cry.

**Clift Hanger**

**Hope you've liked this one and you'll review more**

**I Really do like to read what you think, good or bad**

**So, please do review. For me.**

**BTW: I hope you liked the fact that I included a bit of Jake in this one.**

**The ones of you who have read the whole trilogy must now that he is and has always been**

**A main character in these stories. It just wasn't fair to leave him out.**

**And remember,**

**REVIEW!**

**Please...**


	18. C13: Sadness and Fear

_A/N: Well, guys, I was just checking out the review and I was STUNNED to see that I've nearly reached 300…that's simply amazing and I really don't think I_ deserve but…either way…thanks a lot for all your support and your reviews. I love you guys...BTW: If any of you are Harry potter fans (Harry/Ginny more specifically), I have a new fan fiction called 'A tale that differs' – It's a complete love story and an AU...it'd be nice if you could check it out and give me some feedback. Well, here it is. _

**Chapter 13 – Sadness and Fear **

"Here you are dad," I heard Sarah's voice as she offered me a coffee, I shook my head, indicating that I didn't want anything but she insisted and put the plastic cup in my hand.

"You need to drink something, dad," she told me sincerely. We had been at the hospital for over two hours and they had secluded Miley in intensive care, luckily the triplets were completely formed but the umbilical cord was giving them trouble and they were scared that if they did a c section they might hurt the babies by exposing them to too much oxygen without them being ready. "Grandpa and grandma are already home with the kids; everything's going to be okay, dad."

I breathed in deeply. "Then, why won't they let me see her? She needs me; I've always been there before."

I felt Sarah sit down next to me, put her arms around my body and snuggled against my chest , just like she used to do when she was younger. "Everything's going to be fine, daddy; the doctor is going to tell us that we can come in any minute now and then mum's going to give birth to the three of them who will be perfectly healthy and we'll take them home and everyone will smother them until Lil begins to feel jealous and we have to smother her too."

I attempted a laugh but it simply didn't come, the fears were simply too strong.

"They're over there, Joe," Lilly Jonas' voice sounded as her and Joe rushed towards Sarah and I. Joe followed her; I could tell he had been doing an interview for he was wearing his 'rock star' clothes and he had his guitar hanging from his shoulder. Since Miley became pregnant, Joe, Kevin and I decided that a little break from music might be good for us; however, Joe and Kevin had decided to do a special CD including all our best songs produced a little differently and remixed. I supposed Joe had been promoting it.

"Hoe is she?" Joe asked quickly as him a Lilly reached us and sat down in the chairs opposite ours.

"She's in intensive care; the babies are completely formed luckily..." I started.

Lilly signed in relief. "Thanks god..."

"But there's some problems with the umbilical cord and they need to do a c section...the problem is they're too young and they're scared they might be hurt by the sudden exposure to such a big amount of oxygen," I finished explaining.

I felt Sarah hand on mine. "But everything's going to be just fine."

"Yes, of course it is," Lilly agreed but I could hear fear in her voice.

Suddenly one of Sarah's new songs started sounding and I soon realized it was Sarah's mobile phone. Sarah looked apologetically at Joe, Lilly and me, took the phone out and walked off a few metres.

"Yes, she's okay, it's nice of you to call, Mike," she spoke and I felt a little uneasy that she was speaking to the guy who had broken her heart just a few months before.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Mike but...I really don't think that's any of your business," I heard her say and I knew immediately he was probably asking her about her co-star.

There was another silence and Sarah's sad smile turned slightly into a scowl.

"I know, I agree, we need to talk but...I'm in the hospital right now, Mike...I don't think that's a good idea...no, Mike, that's not the problem. My mum's in intensive care and I don't want to leave here...well, maybe that would work but, only a few minutes...at the entrance in half an hour, okay?...Fine, bye." I finally heard her speak before she put the phone down and came back to join us.

"So..." Joe spoke a little awkwardly, I could tell Lilly and him had been listening as attentively as me.

"There's no need to worry," the young girl suddenly said. "I'm just going to talk to him for ten minutes and get it over with finally."

Us three adults looked at her in awe.

"I'm not stupid," she explained. "I can talk on the phone and see that you're listening to my conversation at the same time."

Joe and Lilly looked at each other and I could see that they came to an agreement as they both stood up. "Well," Joe spoke.

"We're just going to head downstairs and check if the kids are alright...we left them in the play area," Lilly finished for him.

"Wait! You told me that they had taken the play area off and you had left them with a nurse...they've still got the colourful slides?" Joe asked her angrily. Lilly rolled her eyes and suddenly he became enthusiastic. "Oh my god, I still haven't tried the blue one!

Lilly looked apologetically at me and her and Joe left.

"So," I said calmly, looking at Sarah. "What does he want?" I asked her even though I had a pretty good idea.

She breathed in deeply. "He saw me and James at the premiere; he wants to know what's going on between us."

"Why?" I asked a little harshly. "I mean, you guys broke up, right?"

Sarah signed. "Yes, but I didn't end it correctly, dad. A shouting match is never a good way to end anything ...it just leaves things hanging, so...In 30 minutes I'm going to end it correctly, how it should of been from the beginning."

"And...This James guy..." I spoke, showing her that I wanted to know some more.

Sarah shook her head at me. "I don't know how to explain it. We spent over 3 months together, doing the movie and I never really felt anything...I mean, he was cute and a good guy but...I was with Mike and, a month ago, during an interview, I met his gaze and I realized he had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen and...With him it's different; it doesn't feel like the typical fairytale...it feels like being free but being free with someone by your side. Maybe it's the fact that we're nearly the same age but, I don't know, with James, nothing's rushed and everything happens spontaneously, like tomorrow doesn't matter, as long as I'm with him I don't care about music deals or movie's or anything, it's just him and me, you know?"

"Yes, I do know," I answered surprising myself by my tone. "And I also know I wanna meet this guy...this all seems far too serious for me to not have known anything up to now."

Sarah smiled. "Maybe one day, when it doesn't feel forced or rushed...maybe he'll come round to pick me up and you'll be there...that seems the best way for everything to happen lately. Beside, we're not even dating; we're just getting to know each other...I've barely kissed him....oh! But the times I _have _kissed him, he is..."

"Okay, too much information," I told her with a laugh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked down to the cafeteria about 20 minutes later after the consistent pestering coming from Joe and Lilly who continued telling me I needed to eat something. Then I spotted Mike and Sarah talking near the entrance and, like usual, I couldn't stop myself from hiding behind a big plant and listening to their conversation. The doctor had told me I could go into Miley's room in 20 minutes so I was making some time and I decided that Sarah would probably like to come in with me so I'd simply wait for her.

"So, you're not dating?" Mike's deep voice asked.

"No, we're getting to know each other but...it's gonna happen...there's a big possibility that we'll be going out soon enough," Sarah told him softly.

I saw Mike's face darken slightly and I realized he was trying to hold tears back, I almost felt sorry for the boy. "I always you and me would get back together, I thought we were just on a break...I though you only needed time."

"I'm sorry, Mike, but...as much as I had loved you, because I have...it's just, you're not the one...you've never been the one," she confessed sadly.

"And he is?" the young man asked in a monotone voice.

Sarah snickered slightly. "James...it's not about 'the one' with James...he's different, Mike and it's a good different...we're both mature, yet, he makes me feel like I should feel at sixteen...What we had, Mike, was precious and it's a time in my life that I won't ever forget, you've helped me in so many things and got me out of so many situations but, that time in my life is over and it's time to move on."

"I still love you," Mike told her in a low voice that I nearly didn't here.

Sarah caressed his cheek slightly, got on her tiptoes and planted a cheek on the side of his mouth. "I care, a lot, I always will...are we okay?"

Mike gulped slightly; I think everything was finally dawning on him. "I guess...be happy, Sarah. He better make you as happy as it gets."

Mike kissed the top of her head, muttered something that sounded like 'goodbye' and walked off, leaving Sarah a little broken as she remained standing where she had been before he left. I walked up to her and wrapped her in my embrace.

"Come on, let's go see mum." She simply nodded and smiled sadly at me.

**Okay, I know I basically left you with the same cliffhanger as last chapter**

**But thinks of it this way...**

**If I solve it all in this chapter...**

**The story will end sooner, won't it?**

**Anyway,**

**I'm having a little debate with myself.**

**For the epilogue I will need Sarah to be with someone...**

**Who do you think it should be.**

**Mike or James?**

**I know she basically said she'd never get back with Mike...**

**But...**

**We all know how feelings and people change.**

**So...what do you think I should do?**

**Review and tell me. **


	19. C14: The End

_A/N: Okay, guys, I know it's been AGES, but, seriously, it isn't my fault…School started last Wednesday and I've missed a year and I'm basically in sixth form and, well, my mum's taken my laptop away and I can only use it on Weekends…so, I'm sorry but, I'm even more sorry to tell you that this is the last actual chapter of my whole Niley trilogy...I know, sad, specially for the ones who have followed it since the beginning but there will be an Epilogue. I think you should also know that when I finish the story I will go back to the first one and try and improve it as much as possible – but, don't worry, I won't change anything, just add more description and stuff._

**Chapter 14 – The End**

**Miley's P.O.V**

I saw Nick and Sarah enter my room, Sarah with puffy eyes and Nick looking like he had just gone through several months of stress. He walked towards me slowly and I met his chocolate brown eyes and I felt a tired smile appear on my strained face, those beautiful eyes still had the same impact on me as they did all those years ago, just before kissing him for the first time.

He leaned down and kissed me softly. "How are you, beautiful?" he asked me as he ran a hand through my hair.

I considered lying to him but I knew he'd be able to see right through me, Nick knew me better than I knew myself. "I'm horrible," I confessed. It was the best way to describe my feelings, I felt tired and sweaty and I hated that there was a thousand things connected to me. To make things worse, no one told me how the triplets were and worry was eating me up; I couldn't deal with them not surviving, I already loved them as much as I loved all the rest.

Nick chuckled at my honesty. "Everything's gonna be okay, Miles...everything's gonna go amazingly."

I rolled my eyes at him, that was my Nick...always acting like things were amazing even when they were not. I sighed and sat up a little but immediately regretted it as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"How are they, Nick? Please, just tell me, okay?" I begged him from my bed. Nick didn't speak, he just looked at me and smiled, but that just made me more nervous. I was about to repeat the question when Sarah started walking towards the bed and talking.

"They're okay, mum, there's been a little trouble but they're formed...they're gonna be okay," Sarah told me confidently, helping me breathe out with relief.

"Thank god..." I sighed...and then I felt a pain equal to someone stabbing me in the stomach, I screamed and Nick immediately stopped smiling and put a hand on my stomach. I heard beeps around me and the door open...I heard noises and it seemed like I was in the middle of the typical crowded street in oxford.

"Miley, can you hear me?" Mary Glenore's voice came into my ears. I tried to speak but found the try unsuccessful so I simply nodded. "The babies are ready to come out and we're not doing a c-section, it's gonna have to be you..."

I nodded again, pressing my lips together as I grabbed Nick hands tightly.

"Not again," I heard him moan as I pressed his hand against mine hardly...I had hurt Nick's hand badly before, and I was sure three babies would definitely make it end up broken.

I crushed him hand harder as he said that and he shut up immediately.

"I'm going now, mum, okay?" I heard Sarah say. I nodded again, my eyes tightly close. "You're gonna be fine, the four of you...I love you, mummy."

"We're gonna move you now, okay, Miley?" I heard a faint voice and I felt myself being moved from one place to another, like a doll that didn't have any control over her body...I felt the triplets continue moving and another sharp pain...I crushed Nick's hand tighter and I felt myself moving through somewhere.

---

"Miley," Mary's soft voice was heard again. "Look, the three are gonna come out after each other, very quickly, it's gonna hurt a lot, okay? We can't give you the epidural, it's too late for that so, please, you're gonna have to remain calm and try and keep strong."

I felt tears fill my eyes and Nick's hand in my hair again.

"I'm here, Miles," his melodic voice entered my ears, soothing me calmly. I nodded and felt another pain that was even sharper. I screamed really loudly and Nick pressed his hand against mine, showing me he was there.

"T-Tell m-me some-something, N-Nick, p-please..." I begged him. The pains were sharpening and I could feel the first baby starting to push.

"Remember, the first time," Nick started telling me as he continued running his hand through my hair once again. "The first time I told you I loved you...when the most complicated thing in our lives was each other – when the only thing standing in our way was Jake Ryan – when you hit me right in the nose with that door and when you opened the door and kissed me like there was no tomorrow for us..."

My heart melted and I wanted to kiss him so badly, I might have only been sixteen but that was one of the most important moments in my whole existence.

"Miley, it's time, okay?" Mary told me. "Look, you're not going to be able to see him or her right after, okay? I need you to just continue pushing all the way through the three births...they're coming right after each other, Miley, just keep on pushing...I know you'll want to see the kid when you hear him or her cry but you need to keep on pushing, they'll be okay..."

I nodded half-heartedly and Nick gave my hand a soft nudge.

"Okay, then...One, two, three...Push!"

I pushed, as hard as I could and I felt how my insides trembled and I felt the horrible pain of my bladder being pulled apart. I screamed as I felt the baby come out of me to slowly for my liking. Soon my own scream was mixed with the babies own cry and I sighed in relief, just to find myself realizing that there was still too more to go. I heard the baby keep crying and I wanted to reach for it...I heard someone say, 'it's a boy' but then I felt another kick at my bladder.

"Good, Miley," Nick's voice sued me, "you're doing really great!" I heard the cry get fainter as they took the baby away and soon enough Mary was shouting three numbers again and I was pushing and Nick was telling me to keep going and I did, forgetting about anything else except for the faces of Sarah, Will, Joey, Des and Lil after being born...I had them in mind as well as Nick, my Nick, kissing me and making love to me, loving me to the full extent.

The cry of another baby was heard and I sighed once again, but continued feeling nauseous because I couldn't hold it.

"It's another boy, Miles..." I heard Nick's voice say enthusiastically, I was about to smile but far too soon, another pain shot right up my spine and I knew she was coming – my little girl was on her way. "Come on, Miles, there's only Megan left...just Megan..."

I pushed with all my might...ignoring all pain and just wanting to hear cry. I pushed and a thousand memories came into my mind...a thousand little things that put together created my whole life, filled with happiness and love. I gave one last pushed and let myself fall on the bed as I heard her crying...I felt like all energy had been drained from me and, as Nick spoke to me words that I could not understand, I closed my eyes and let exhaustion take over.

---

I awoke, confused as to where I was and, as I felt pain take over my body I remembered that I'd given birth to three babies before I fell asleep.

"T-trip..." I croaked, without opening my eyes. I suddenly felt a soft hand on top of my own hand and I immediately recognised Nick's soft gentle skin. I smiled slightly and opened my eyes slowly, surprised to see that the room was dark when I opened them. I opened them as widely as I possibly could and looked around. From what I could see we were in another room, filled with balloons and teddy bears...I was laying in a more comfortable bed than the one before and the room had a circular tabled to the right side of it. My eyes then turned to the left and I couldn't help but smile; Nick was sitting next to me on the bed, his hand on top of mine and his eyes looking over three identical cribs that were positioned next to my bed.

He looked back at me and gave me his 'daddy' smile; I remember how much it had made me laugh all those years back when Sarah was born. I then looked around a little more and saw that all the couches and seats were occupied by sleeping people. On a puffy armchair, Sarah was lying back comfortably with a sleeping Lil in her hands, on the couch, Des was stuck in between Will and Joey but the three of them were leaning over each other and seemed comfortable enough. And, of course, Kevin Sr. and Denise where on the smaller couch, holding each other.

"They're okay, Miles, a little small and they kept them in the incubator for a little while but, they're okay..." Nick whispered with the smile never leaving his face. I smiled back at him and sat up a little, feeling extremely sour as I moved but it was completely worth it when I saw the three of them.

They were tiny, even more tiny than Des and she had always been the smallest...I couldn't really tell if they were sleeping but, from previous experience, I knew that babies usually cried when they were awake so I figured they were asleep. The three hospital cribs where rapped with a blanket underneath and on top of the baby, the babies on the left side and the right where wrapped in a blue blanket and the even smaller baby in the middle was wrapped tightly in a light pink fluffy blanket. Their faces looked mostly the same, like every other new born baby's face, but their hair was completely different. The baby boy on the right hand side barely had any hair but I could see a few light, almost blonde, hairs on top of his head, the boy on the left had more hair, a lot more hair, and I could see it was curly and completely black...I could already tell this one would be a charmer...and, finally, the little girl in the middle had some hair, it was a strange colour...a mixture between Nick's and my own but it also had a reddish glow to it, almost a little orange.

"You named them?" I croaked again, but this time at least I could formulate the sentence.

Nick shook his head and caressed my hand sweetly. "I didn't want to choose what boy got each name by myself...I wanted you to help me..."

I nodded in understanding and turned a little. "Can I hold him?" I asked Nick softly, really wanting to be able to hold me babies.

"Yes, but you'll have to hold them one at a time, you're not strong enough to hold more than one," he warned me with his overprotective nature. I nodded and saw him slowly pick up the baby on the far right; Nick took him into his arms and then pasted him gently to me.

"Have they eaten?" I suddenly asked, realized that I must have been out for a while.

"Well, don't get angry, okay?" Nick told me, I nodded, confused. "I know you've breastfed all the kids but the doctor said three is just too much, he said it'll be better for them if you alternate in between the bottle and breastfeeding...so, we just fed them all from the bottle for now."

I sighed but nodded in acceptance...then, I looked at the baby boy with little hair that I was cuddling against my breast. I pulled him away from me a little, to look at him better.

"I don't know, Nick...I don't want to get it wrong..." I confessed, planting a sweet kiss on the baby's forehead.

"Look, I'll hold up the other one and we'll put them together...maybe that will be easier," he suggested as he picked the other baby boy up. I looked at both of them for a second and thought about the names but I just couldn't decide.

"I think that he's Matt," Sarah's voice suddenly said, from the armchair, Lilly was still sleeping but she had obviously woken up.

"The little one with the black curls...I mean, it's only my opinion but...he's definitely 'Matt Logan'...his cute, and it looks like he's got his own attitude and personality, he'll probably be a lot like Uncle Joe with dad's brains..."

Nick and me looked at Sarah and then back at the two babies.

"She's right," I finally said after a few moments. He's Matt and he's Jamie...and she's Meg."

Nick smiled and picked Megan up too, placing her next to Matt.

"They're all ours..." I said in some kind of trance.

"All of them," said Nick, looking around at our other kids. "All of them are all ours..."

"I'm yours," I told him, feeling my heard explode as I looked at his glistening eyes.

"I've always been yours, Always and Forever..." he said.

I looked into his eyes, like I had done so many times before and, I felt everything that had happened to us deeply, there was good and bad but we were always us, we were always together and we would be until it came to our final day on this earth. I love Nick so much that I didn't think it possible...I was always the girl who didn't think she'd get married until 30 and probably would have no kids, I was the cynic girl, even at twelve...but one word from Nick showed me who I really was, who I could be.

"I love you, Miley Grey-Stuart," he told me sweetly.

"I love you too, Nicholas Jerry Grey," I murmured back and, like that, we leaned into each other and united our lips softly, we put all our love into that simple connection and I knew I'd never, no matter what, love him less than I'd always had, he was everything, every single thing...and that's the way I liked it.

**Oh! Man!**

**That was actually the last chapter of all my Niley Series**

**I WILL post the epilogue soon and you won't want to miss that...**

**But, please, review and tell me what you thought,**

**You know how much reviews mean to me...**

**Lots of love,**

**Pilargirl**


	20. EPILOGUE

_A/N: Well guys, this is it._

_

* * *

  
_

**EPILOGUE **

**END TO PILARGIRL NILEY TRILOGY**

**

* * *

  
**

---7 Years Later---

**S**arah Denise Grey looked at herself in the huge mirror that her mother had places in the master bedroom a few hours before. She couldn't believe this was the day she had been waiting for so long, so much drama, so many laughs, so many tears and...It all came down to this. She looked beautiful, she couldn't be modest about this, she had to admit that she simply looked stunning. Her hair cascaded in gentle brown curls down her back, caught by a lovely pin that had once belonged to her fiancé's grandmother; her skin complexion seemed to glow and her eyes, with her mother's beautiful blue and her father's gorgeous shape, stood out and gave a whole new meaning to pure beauty.

Sarah hadn't really cared about the wedding dress, she hadn't walked around New York City for days in search of the 'one', she had simply gone on the internet, found a simple one that she liked and handed it over to her stylist so that he could get someone to make it for her. It had a V neckline and a very low cut back that stopped in a V-line too, at her hip. It was lose, she didn't want to be showing off her curves that day, she had simply wanted to be comfortable, and it didn't drag along the floor too much. She wasn't wearing any jewellery apart from two simple round pearl earrings and she looked as natural and simple as it got, yet she looked more beautiful than any other bride.

She was admiring herself when the door was rushed open and three small figures came in chasing one another.

"Matt, give me the flowers!" A small six-year-old girl with gingery-blonde hair shouted. She was shorter than her brothers but by the shout she had just given, she was obviously not more breakable or less strong. She was dressed in a light red dress that matched her hair wonderfully.

"Come and get them!" Matt, the 'thief', told her as he kept on running from one side of the room to another. The young boy was an imitation of Nick with darker hair and more exotic features, his skin was more like Miley's and his eyes were of a glistening blue making him look completely gorgeous; specially wearing a mini tuxedo, just like his other brother, who was laughing at both his siblings from a far.

Megan started chasing Matt making Jamie laugh harder. He was a very simple and natural boy, always smiling and laughing and, even at his age, never letting anything stupid get to him. He was the opposite of his twin brother and different from his twin sister too, he had sandy blonde hair and small chocolate brown eyes as well as a thin pair of lips that, like said before, were always smiling.

"Matthew Logan, James Michael and Megan Marie Grey, stop running around this second!" Miley Stuart-Grey's voice resounded as she entered the master bedroom.

The triplets stopped dead in their tracks immediately.

Miley was forty five but the evidence was nowhere to be seen. Yes, she did have one or two aging defects and she did get a little more tired than before but she was still her young and lively self most of the time. Today, she looked younger than ever, she was wearing a red fitting dress that went down to her knee and decorated it with some simple accessories and a complicated hairstyle that Sarah couldn't possibly understand.

"Oh, Sarah..." Miley spoke as she saw her eldest daughter. "You look so beautiful..."

Sarah smiled widely. "Thanks mum...so do you...and so do these three little monsters for that matter."

Miley rolled her eyes and walked towards the 6-year-old triplets. She leaned down in front of them with a serious expression on her face.

"Give your sister her flowers, Matt..." she told the black haired child.

"But, mummy I..." the boy tried.

"Matt!"

A second later the small bouquet of flowers was back in the girls hands.

"Jamie and Matt, go to the twins room, okay? All the boys are changing there..." Miley told them, making them run out as quick as lightning.

"And you, little lady, go downstairs and tell Des and Lil that they can come upstairs," she told her sweetly, using the nick name that she had got the day that she had been named.

"Okay, mummy," the little girl spoke before skipping out of the room.

Miley stood up and smiled at the laugh that Sarah was having. She put her arms around her daughters back and smiled as they both looked at their reflection in the mirror.

"Don't laugh, soon you'll be having a bunch of these running around your house," Miley assured her.

Sarah laughed. "Not likely, mum, I'm not having kids until I'm 29 minimum..."

Miley rolled her eyes. "You know, there was once when I said that I'd be a primary teacher, live in a flat in Malaga, never get married before 28 and wouldn't ever have more than two kids and not until I was over 30. That just proves...nothing goes as planned."

"But you're happy," Sarah observed.

Miley smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way..."

"Miley Stuart-Grey...Why the hell would you send me both our little monsters?" Nick's voice asked as the 47-year-old man entered the room. Nick, like Miley, hadn't really reached a time when age was too obvious but you could see the more usual bags under his eyes. Him, Joe and Kevin decided that it was time to leave Connect 3 about 6 years ago...they all realized they'd been holding on to their childhood dream and that right now their only dream was to look after their family. However, they still performed sometimes, especially in charity events and, every single time, they filled up the whole stadium.

As Nick rose his head and he took in the sight of his daughter, all thoughts about the triplets faded away.

"You...you look...beautiful, Sarah...so beautiful..." he muttered as he hugged his 23-year-olddaughter. He couldn't help but think that she was just too young and, at that time, the intelligent voice in his head spoke up, saying "You and Miley were only 20 and 22". Besides, Nick knew that the man her daughter would meet at the top of the aisle was her soul mate and the only person who could ever truly attempt to make her happy.

"Thanks dad," Sarah thanked him modestly.

"Mum, were here," Destiny Sally Grey spoke as she came into the master bedroom too. Des had grown into a beautiful girl. She was still on the petite side, not having the womanly figure that Miley or Destiny had but her small body, her breathtaking blue eyes and her long fair hair gave her such beauty that she could perfectly compete against any kid of curves; not to mention the fact that she was 16 and was already in her second year of studying politics at law school...It always surprised everyone how Nick and Miley, who were never necessarily on the smart side, had a highly-gifted child.

"Yes, but I'm not ready, I can't find my bracelet," Lillian Miley Grey said as she came in after her sister. It was hard to believe that the little 5-year-old who had once been the youngest in the house was now twelve years old and a rebellious teenager. Lil was different to all her sisters, she was the only one of her sisters that hadn't inherited her mother's blue eyes and she was also the hardest to handle as she had taken Miley's temper and duplicated it.

"It's here, Lil," a deep voice said, also entering the room with a silver bracelet in his hand, followed by his identical twin. William Kevin and Joseph Frank Grey had grown into two amazing young men. At the age of twenty, Will was attending med school, ready to start working as a surgeon and Joey was working in TV, characterising one of the most famous characters of the time. They had grown even more handsome in the last seven years, Will had his hair cut short but Joey still had his famous curly brown hair which made him look a lot like his six-year-old brother.

"Thanks, Will," Lil thanked him as she put the bracelet on. "By the way," Lil spoke. "I think your girlfriends downstairs; you really shouldn't make someone like Taylor Swift's daughter wait..."

"Thanks, Lil," Will said before turning around. When he was about to leave he turned towards his older sister. "By the way, sis, you look amazing..."

Sarah smiled as wide as she could. "Thanks, little bro..."

"Yes, you do," Des admitted. "But if we don't all get a move on your fiancé is never going to get to see how beautiful you look...he'll think you've left him at the altar."

"Well," Sarah laughed. "We can't have that, can we?"

* * *

Megan walked down the aisle at the rhythm of the music, throwing petals around everywhere while her two twin brothers followed her, carrying the rings.

Lil walked down the aisle then, dressed in a beautiful dress made from the same material as Megan's and with a huge smile on her face.

Then Des came down with the same dress as Lil and smiled just as widely as she walked on top of the red carpet.

That was when the doors open, the wedding march started ringing in everyone's ears and everyone stood up, ready to welcome the bride into the beautiful and big church.

* * *

"You will always be my baby girl, you know that, right?" Nick Grey told his daughter as he took her arm in his.

She turned to look at him. "Always...no matter if I have my own baby girls and boys?"

"No matter if you're baby girls and boys have baby girls and boys...you're always going to be my first little miracle," Nick assured her, squeezing her arm affectively.

"I hope one day I can be a parent as good as you and mum were...and be as happy as you guys are..." the young woman told her father.

Nick smiled. "Just remember..."

"Never say never, I know..." she finished for him with a smile as the doors opened and she caught her fiancé's eyes.

She smiled at him and laughed as she saw the goofy grin on his cute face. They were young but she knew there was no one else; no one else would ever be like him.

As her dad gave her away she observed him. He went to sit next to her mum and they both hugged each other, they took each other liked they belonged because, after all, it wasn't just that they belonged, it was more like there was no chance for them to be apart...they couldn't be apart.

"Hi, James," Sarah whispered in her fiancé's ear.

"Hi, beautiful," James whispered in her ear with a smile.

* * *

And Nick and Miley looked at them with bittersweet smiles, knowing that something that their love created was leaving but knowing that no matter how many of their kids grew up, they would never be alone; they would always have each other. They were one 'the ones on the other side' and they were 'Niley' through Christmases and Birthdays and Weddings and they were Inseparables because they couldn't separate. No matter how much stood in their way there was something about them that was unique...some would call it magic, other's would say it was simply love, other would say it was both and others would say it was nothing but no one could understand because _they_ were special, they were born to be together and they were made to wish for so much more, to wish for each other, they were them...they were Niley...nothing more, nothing less than...Niley.

* * *

_**IMPORTANT AND LAST A/N: PLEASE READ**_

_**Okay, I don't know what to do now, I want to cry and laugh and I'm happy that I have succeeded in ending this but it's so sad that it's gone. I want to thank every single person that has read this, every single person that has reviewed, every single person that has dealt with my writer's blocks and everyone who has treated me like a true writer and has helped me through all of this. I posted the first story of this Trilogy in November of last year...that's almost a year of writing for you guys and...It hasn't seemed like that long because you have supported me so much. Now, I'm just going to ask for one thing more...just one thing...I know you might ignore this request and you're in your total right to do it but, I would like for EVERYONE THAT HAS FINISHED THIS STORY to leave one last comment, one last review for all the time I've spent on this story, one last review saying something as simple as 'NILEY 4 EVER" or, more complex of course, but...I would appreciate it a lot and...Please...just one last one...for every time you opened your email and a chapter was up...for every time...please...one more...**_

_Thanks for everything_

_Thanks for reading_

_Thanks for reviewing_

_Thanks for being here..._

_Thanks...just, simply...Thanks so so much..._

_**Pilargirl**_


End file.
